


If Walls Could Talk

by grxy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cheryl, Daddy Kink, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Girlfriends, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top!Cheryl, Top!Toni, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxy/pseuds/grxy
Summary: A bunch of choni smut one shots that are loosely connected.





	1. Down For You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fic ever, go big or go home right. Look it happened, its done, I'm putting it out there for the world to look at.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni discovers one of the 7 wonders of the world *wink* *wink*

Toni had never been obsessed with anyone or anything, that was before Cheryl Blossom. 

The past few months have been surreal after Toni confessed her love to the redhead. It seemed like things were finally getting back to normal in this deranged town, well as normal as they could get for Riverdale. 

Cheryl and Toni had been dating for 2 months now, after Cheryl had filed for emancipation from Penelope and moved out of Thistlehouse they spend almost every moment of the day together. Toni couldn't be happier, aside from serpent duties and shifts at the White Wyrm Cheryl and herself were almost inseparable. 

Their relationship was progressing comfortably quick, especially the physical side of things. Cheryl had been staying with Toni in her uncles trailer while she is waiting to inherit Clifford's money to buy herself an apartment. Sharing a king single had definitely added a cosy element thing, Toni had offered to sleep on the pull out, but Cheryl instated she stayed with her. 

Toni had been patient with Cheryl about doing anything after their stiff discussion about what Penelope had walked in on Cheryl and Heather doing, "nothing more than a hormonal grope fest" as Cheryl describe it. Being fully aware that Cheryl had never been fully intimate with a girl before, Toni was careful not to pressure her into doing anything always letting her initiate. 

But as time had moved on Cheryl became more confident and Toni less hesitant. While they were making out against the sinks in the girl's bathroom at school, Toni had discovered one of the greatest wonders of the world… Cheryl Blossoms ass. 

Now Toni was well aware of how nice Cheryl's ass was before this moment, but as she moved her hand down from the small of the redheads back to her ass and hearing Cheryl moan as she pulled away from their kiss. Toni knew her underwear would be ruined for the rest of the day. There lustful moment of solitude was interrupted by the ringing of the bell indicating 4th period was over. Cheryl refused to meet her eyes as she fixed her dress into its proper position "See you at Pops after school TT" the redhead whispered as she kissed Toni's cheek while she made her exit not wanting detention for being late to class again.

Later that day Toni had gone with Sweetpea and Fangs to Pops yet to mention that Cheryl would be joining them as they made their way towards their usual booth, where the redhead was awaiting them.

"You've got to be kidding me right" Sweetpea and Fangs groaned when he spotted her  
"you two cannot literally not go more than a few hours without seeing each other".

Toni glared at them both "HEY watch it she is my girlfriend, just because you two are destined to be singled for forever doesn't mean you gotta take it out on us" the brunette tried to be as intimidating as she could but broke into smile when the boys scoffed and pushed her towards Cheryl. 

The day had passed by surprisingly quick but sitting here now in Pops booth with her squeezing the redhead's inner thigh while sitting across from Sweets and Fangs, it like the world had stopped turning. She tried to keep her attention on the boys talking about how ridiculous Mr Conner's English assessment is, but she couldn't help noticing Cheryl's breath hitching as her hand rose higher and higher. 

Later that night after her shift at the White Wyrm she came home to the trailer to find her uncle passes out drunk on the lounge and Cheryl sitting on her bed in nothing but a blood red lace matching set. Toni's mouth went dry and her underwear wet at sight of the redhead. 

After she spent the night worshipping the redhead, before Toni could pass out in her post orgasm bliss she whispered half hoping Cheryl wouldn't hear "I can't stop thinking about your ass". This caused the redhead to laugh and just pull her closer.

They talked about it, Cheryl made some confessions of her own and after that night Toni with the redhead's explicit permission worshipped it whenever possible. It started out subtle at school with the brunette slapping Cheryl's ass as they parted to go to class or pulling the redhead onto her lap as they sat in the common room during lunch.

Than things got obsessive, Toni Topaz is obsessed with Cheryl Blossoms ass; during make out sessions Toni would grab at and squeeze the redhead's ass, when cuddling at least one of the brunette's hands were always caressing it. Not to mention the staring.

Cheryl didn't mind of course she had told Toni she was allowed too but the problem was it made her incredibly horny. She wasn't sure why, but it did and the rougher the brunette was the wetter Cheryl became. 

This is how Cheryl found herself being bent over the girl's bathroom sink while she was supposed to be in chemistry letting Toni is hike up her skirt. "Baby your so wet for me look at this" Toni's voice is raspy as she rubs her left hand against Cheryl's thong covered pussy, her right hand is squeezing her ass. The redhead let out an uncontrollable moan when the brunette said, "You're such a good girl for me".

"Please TT just make me cum" Cheryl begged as Toni chuckled behind her "do you think you could be quiet enough to be fucked raw in the girl's bathroom? hmmm bombshell"

Cheryl couldn't believe the daddy persona that Toni had taken to right now, but she was to desperate to tease her, just wanting to cum before anyone found them. "Yes yes yes please I'll do anything for you just make me cum pleeeeeaaaassseee".

Toni happily obliged moving the redhead's thong to the side and swiping her fingers through the dripping folds, before entering her with just one finger. Moving in and out slowly. The redhead had to bite into her hand to keep quiet as Toni added a second finger than a third, stretching her deliously. 

The brunette moved a thumb to Cheryl's clit rubbing as she fastens her pace. Cheryl liked being fucked rough, Toni tests the water by just giving the redheads ass a playful slap. Cheryl turned her head to look at Toni behind her "harder please" she begged. 

Toni hesitates "Cheryl are you sure".

The redhead groans arching her back for Toni to go deeper "Please Toni spank me, make me cum", the brunette makes eye contact with Cheryl through the mirror as she spanks her ass hard and just like that she is cumming. Toni watches as Cheryl's eyes rolled back and her body shaking as she worked through her heavy orgasm.

They decide to skip the rest of the school day and head back to the trailer. Toni's motorcycle vibrating deliciously against her as she drives them back to the trailer park.


	2. Try It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's going down *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really check for mistakes before posting so feel free to tell me it sucks and has mistakes. Its out in the world now.

Cheryl radiates confidence and always excelled, she prides herself in it.  
But Cheryl was unbelievably nervous at thought of becoming intimate with Toni. The redhead has received, she was nervous to give. Toni was incredibly patient with her.

When Toni was working at the White Wyrm, Cheryl spent the time researching about lesbian sex. The redhead had revealed to Toni that Heather and herself had never gotten past the kissing and groping (over the clothes) stage before Penelope had caught them and shamed her. 

The red heads own internalized homophobia kept her from seeking out women romantically, instead she swerved to the opposite sex. Toni was different, the brunette was accepting of her, she cared. Which is why Cheryl wanted to try for her. 

When Toni came home that night Cheryl planned to talk other about her ‘concerns’. But as the brunette walked into their room that night she was covered in mud, the red head couldn’t help but laugh at her “Easy shift baby?” Toni shook her head, a bright smile plastered on her face “Oh just another hard day at the office. Fangs had some trouble with a couple of homophobic northsiders, so me and Sweets payed them a visit when we got off”

Cheryl’s shamelessly staring as Toni was undressing “anyone I know?” The brunette stood there in all her glory completely naked, “oh definitely, care to join me in the shower?”

This is how Cheryl ended up in the shower helping scrub mud off Toni’s legs, “You know Cha Cha this isn’t exactly what I imagined doing when I would finally get between your legs” the red head looked up at the brunette from where she was kneeling, Toni’s pupils were dilated, and you could see her breathing was heavy. Toni held her hand out to help Cheryl up of the ground. 

Toni was kissing Cheryl’s jaw and neck with her cheesy smirk pasted on her face “whenever you’re ready babe, no rush” and with that she kissed the redhead on the cheek and turned to face away from the redhead to finish washing the soap off her body. Toni was trying her hardest not pressure Cheryl but seeing the red head naked kneeling before her, did things to the brunette.

A week later Cheryl found herself cancelling cheer practice because she has finally finished her period, Toni had been teasing her all week during their make out sessions about going down on her and the red head could not handle the pent up sexual frustration. 

Cheryl had suspected Toni’s uncle to be drowning his sorrows at the White Wyrm while the brunette mentioned earlier that day that she would be working on her Art project after school. Cheryl couldn’t wait to have some well needed me time.

Later that night when Toni came home Cheryl had pounced her before she could even say hello. But the red head had horrible timing and just when Toni was getting close to where she needed her most she blurted out “I scared about going down on you”. 

Toni froze and looked up at the red head from between her thighs, taking a moment before sitting up and really looking at Cheryl who now trying to suffocate herself with a pillow. “Cheryl I’m so sorry if I’ve done anything to make you feel like…” Toni was cut off by the red heads loud frustrated groan.

Cheryl sat up and removed the pillow from her face, failing to meet Toni’s eyes. The red head sighed “Oh TT you’ve been nothing but wonderful… I just…I just want to make you feel good, but I’ve just never done this before.” Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hands holding them as she continued “I just what if you don’t like it, what if I can’t make you feel the way you make me feel” 

Toni couldn’t help but smiling listening to Cheryl voice her concerns about their sex life “Cheryl I could probably come from the sight of you, let alone if you touched me” Toni squeezed the redheads hands encouraging her to speak. 

“What if I don’t like it Toni…I..I..” a tear dropped from the red heads eye and Toni felt her heart break at the sight pulling her into a hug and holding her for a few minutes before whispering “When you’re ready, just try it and if you don’t like it we will stop”. 

For the next few weeks the girls stuck to just making out, Toni wanted to make sure she didn’t pressure Cheryl and just dealt with her sexual frustration herself, until one day she had the red head pinned against the school girl’s bathroom sink. While letting her hands wander she had a revelation about how amazing the red heads ass is.

After Toni’s shift that night she came home to the sight of Cheryl waiting for her in a delicious blood red matching lace set, hugging her curves beautifully. Toni’s mouth was dry, and her underwear were saturated.

Toni immediately started to strip off her clothes as the redhead tugged her closer, heat coiled low in her stomach as she runs her hands through Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl moaned into the kiss when Toni pushed her against the dresser. Toni moaned as she palmed the red heads ass, she broke their kiss and leaned down to leave marks on Cheryl’s neck and cleavage.

“Toni” Cheryl gasps, coaxing her towards the bed and pushing her to sit down, “I want to try” the brunette moaned. Toni could easily have mistaken this moment for a wet dream, whimpering as Cheryl kneeled in front of her.

Cheryl helped Toni out of the rest of her clothing until she was left in nothing but her underwear a truly mouth-watering sight, sitting on the edge of her bed. The brunette lifted her hips to help as Cheryl pulled her underwear down. Toni knew she would be glistening wet feeling it drip down onto her thighs. 

Cheryl circled Toni’s clit experimentally with her thumb, the brunette let out an uncontrollable moan and fell backwards onto her elbows. The redhead considered this encouragement slowly picked up the pace adding more pressure. 

“Oh fuck, Cheryl” hearing Toni moan her name as the redhead slowly entered her with one finger quick to add a second, almost made Cheryl combust with lust. The sensation was heavenly feeling Toni’s wet velvety walls clench around her fingers as she hits just the right spot inside her. As the brunette was getting closer to coming Cheryl lowered her head and gave a quick lick of Toni’s clit with the tip of her tongue. 

Toni’s back arched her hips chasing the redheads mouth “Cheryl, I’m so close please”. The redhead lowered her mouth again this time sucking lightly on the girl’s clit. As her fingers continue to hit just the right spot, curling upwards Toni cums with Cheryl’s name on her lips.

A gush of wetness dripped onto the redheads chin and fingers, Cheryl couldn’t be happier at this moment watching Toni ride her orgasm through with the look of absolute bliss plastered on her face.

Cheryl began to suck the brunettes cum off her fingers when Toni said “Just give me a minute Bombshell and I’m going to rock your world” they both laugh as Toni struggles to move because she is deliciously sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda was writing these for myself because I'm thirsty but if you actually like them please let me know. Also check out my Tumblr @grxywrites send me anons or something like that.


	3. 4 Your Eyez Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl likes having her picture taken. *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look its out in the world now, it happened, its happening. Also I didn't bother to check it for mistakes.

Photography had been one of Toni’s favourite hobbies ever since she was a kid. She was limited to her phone camera, not having enough money to afford a decent camera but that didn’t stop her from trying. Often taking photos of the sunrises, sunsets, photos for the Blue and Gold, she even occasionally goes to Sweetwater River to take some nature pictures. 

Her phone was littered with photos of Sweetpea and Fangs being idiots and the occasional selfie but with the addition of Cheryl in her life, Toni couldn’t help but trying to capture every moment she spent with the redhead.

Having Toni take photos of her was one of Cheryl favourite things to do, more specifically having brunette fawn over her why she was in little to no clothing made Cheryl incredibly horny. Which is how she found herself reaching for Toni’s phone while the brunette was eating her out. 

Watching Toni suck on her clit through the phone screen was pushing Cheryl closer and closer to the edge, snapping a couple photos few seconds until her orgasm washes over her.  
Toni climbs up to lay next to her, grabbing her phone to flick through the photos taken “Babe this is so hot” Toni looks at Cheryl whose eyes are still watching the phone screen “can I take more?” their eyes meet, the redhead bites her lip and nods her head. Toni can’t help but smile at how adorable she looks. 

Jumping up with her phone in her hand, Toni moves to stand at the end of her bed intending capture a photo of Chery in her post-orgasm bliss. The redheads legs were still spread wide, her pussy was the focal point still glistening with cum. It only took a moment before Cheryl was acting like it was a professional photo shoot, purposely arching her back making her tits look full and perky. Toni was looking at her like she was a full course meal, getting wetter and wetter every picture she took.

Toni was straddling Cheryl’s hips grinding her pussy against the redhead with her hands held high trying to get the perfect angle to capture the moment, Cheryl bites her lip “I want you to ride my face.” Toni’s grinding slows down, and a cocky smirk rises on her face as she starts to move up to straddle the redheads face. 

Cheryl grabs Toni’s hips and pulls her down to meet her mouth the brunette moans in pleasure, enjoying the moment before taking a picture. Cheryl’s hands were firmly planted on the Toni’s ass squeezing as she circled her clit before sucking it. 

“Cheryl baby please I’m so close please” Toni gasps as the redhead moves her tongue down to her entrance. Toni starts to grind her hips back and forth riding Cheryl like there is no tomorrow, determined to cum. Cheryl watches the brunettes body shake above her screaming out her name, Toni is squeezing the bedhead as hard as she can trying to keep herself upright.

Toni takes a moment to calm down from her orgasm before climbing off of Cheryl laying down cuddling into the redheads side, watching her own cum drip off Cheryl’s chin. They nap for an hour or so before they look at the pictures again.

Their eyes were glued to Toni’s phone screen as they scrolled through the pictures, some of them were purely pornographic others looked like art. Toni admired all of them. “You better put those in a safe place where no one can find them TT” Cheryl said pulling Toni in for kiss “I’m for your eyes only babe”. 

They continued to take photos of each other from that moment forward, Toni couldn’t resist capturing a photo of the redhead when Cheryl would finish showering and stand stark naked looking into their shared wardrobe, her ass just looked incredible. 

Cheryl couldn’t resist taking photos of Toni taking photos, she found her much prettier than the sunset, or when they were at Pop’s sharing a milkshake and the brunette had gotten whip cream on her nose. As well as when Toni was lying on the bed with a hand working between her legs. 

Toni took photos of Cheryl with the serpents, the red mixed between the black. The redhead actually looked happy sitting on the crappy old fold out couch next to Sweetpea arguing with him about the importance of cheerleading. She took photos of the redhead sitting on her motorbike pretending to ride it, she took selfies of them cuddled together in cold mornings before they got ready for school. She took photos of Cheryl walking through school with her serpent jacket on. Her new favourite thing to do is to take photos of Cheryl.

Cheryl loves having Toni take photos of her, sometimes they’ll be in the middle of sex and the redhead will insist Toni takes a photo to capture the moment. Toni pushed her fingers into Cheryl’s welcoming wet pussy, starting slow, rubbing the redheads clit with her palm. 

Cheryl’s moaning was uncontrollable, she couldn’t possibly keep quiet. Toni was fucking her a punishing pace, she was so close to cumming. Toni could tell, she could feel the redheads walls clenching around her fingers, “Deeper Toni, fuck me deep and harder.”

Toni stopped her movement pulling out of Cheryl’s pussy, the redhead whining as Toni grabbed her hips “Get on your hand and knees now” Cheryl gladly obeyed “that’s my good girl.” 

Toni was about to enter the redhead again this time from behind, but Cheryl fell to her elbows and gasped “Take a photo”, Toni was taken back by this confuse for a second before quickly grabbing her phone from the bedside table, capturing Cheryl’s cum leaking out of her onto her thighs. Toni could cum just from the sight of this Cheryl Blossom fully opened up for Toni to fuck her senseless.

Toni quickly slaps Cheryl’s ass hard as she enters her with three fingers, stretching her deliciously. She sets a punishing pace, reaching deep inside the redhead rubbing her fingertips against her g-spot. 

Cheryl’s hips buck, she is moaning uncontrollably. She screams Toni’s name as she cums. 

“Baby I would love to fuck you like this with a strap-on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are very much appreciated, if you liked it please let me know, if you think I should write more please let me know. Also if you think it sucks and want to give me shit for it please do so on my Tumblr @grxywrites.


	4. LUST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets "cocky" *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother to check it for mistakes. Please let me know if you think it sucked to you like it or whatever really.

Cheryl and Toni couldn’t agree more that they should bring sex toys into their sex life. They had looked online and researched about what toy would be right for them, which lead to a discussion about toys the couple may have used in the past. 

They were sitting together on the mattress in the middle of the trailers kitchen floor, confessing embarrassing stories from their younger, hormone-driven past masturbating techniques. Toni was blushing and stuffing a pillow over her face trying to avoid confessing to the redhead her deepest secrets, Cheryl was over the moon happy embarrassing Toni, insisting on hearing the stories.

“Come on TT tell me what you used to get yourself off with, pretty please.”

Toni couldn’t resist the redhead all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and pout at her “promise me you won’t laugh or make fun of me” 

Cheryl laughed at that “Of course not whatever it is I guarantee I probably have a story that is 100x worse.” The redhead grabbed Toni’s hands and pulled the brunette closer, so she was practically sitting her lap.

Toni sighed “Well I was desperate, I had a crazy sex drive and my hands were just doing it for me no matter how hard I tried” Cheryl nodded and encouraged her to keep going “Sweetpea bless his soul had just bought an electric shaver, mind you all he had was peach fluff but he was so happy and I had read online that if you can take the top of the shaver there is a little vibrating nub thing” 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laughing, Toni swats her arm and has the cutest grumpy face “Did you steal his brand-new shaver to get off with it as a vibrator?” The redhead had the biggest grin on her face waiting for the brunette to answer. 

Toni couldn’t meet Cheryl’s eyes, nodding her head before diving face first into a mountain of pillows trying to hide her embarrassment. “Oh, that would not have gone down well, please Toni give me the details” Toni couldn’t believe how much Cheryl is enjoying this.

Finally looking up from the pillows, Toni shook her head and continues “Well it didn’t, I had it for a day maybe two before Sweets noticed he accused everyone but me, including Jughead who was a late bloomer. He and Fangs even through a couple punches about it, meanwhile I had it stuffed into my underwear draw pulling it out every night to take the edge off before bed.” 

Cheryl look at her with a grin on her face and stars in her eyes “I cannot believe that T” Toni rolling her eyes at the redhead “Alright Bombshell what’s your story then?”

Cheryl with no shame looked Toni in the eyes and said, “I fucked myself with a hairbrush” this time it was Toni’s turn to laugh, “Did you actually?” 

Cheryl nodded her head “It was good, the handle was a thick enough and it had a rounded edge, so it didn’t hurt if I was wet.” Toni sat there looking at the redhead mouth hanging open wide “It was easy to hide, in plain sight, nobody suspected anything.” Cheryl actually looked please with herself after the confession. 

Which is how they ended up talking about strap-on’s. They talked about what size, what length, what colour was an interesting topic and who would wear it. They talked about all the specifics, but they never got around to ordering one. 

Until Cheryl Blossom had an incredibly hard day dealing with lawyers regarding her inheritance, Penelope was fighting her for it. In the end Cheryl won and got the hefty payday which is how she ended up on the bathroom floor while Toni was covering a late night shift at the White Wyrm drinking cheap vodka and searching through different types of strap-ons on Toni’s laptop. She ended up forgetting about her search and passing out on Toni’s bed before she got home.

Two weeks later, Cheryl and Toni arrive home to the trailer after cheer practice to the brunette uncle sitting the lounge room watching some football game “Oh hi girls, um there is a package here for her” he did his best to wave towards them, Toni wasn’t happy “She has a name you know.”

“Ah yeah sorry Blossom, Toni I accidently spent the grocery money but I left money on the kitchen counter for you guys to get dinner” They had to be careful with Cheryl’s new found wealth so Toni nodded her head towards him while picking up the box off of the counter, her eyebrows knitting together “Were you expecting something babe?” Cheryl shook her head.

Once in the bedroom, Toni pull a switchblade from under her bed began to cut into the box. The brunette looked inside and turned to Cheryl who was getting ready to shower and let out a genuine sigh of relief. “What is it Cha Cha? Not a bomb sent from mother dearest?” Toni laughed and threw a 10inch sparkly purple dildo at the redhead. 

It took Cheryl a moment to register what was happening before realising why there was a considerably large box of sex toys sitting on the bed, “Oh Toni I completely forgot to tell you, the night I well got drunk I was searching for some toys on your laptop but um I didn’t think I had bought anything?” The brunette was looking up at Cheryl with the biggest smirk and stars in her eyes. 

They go through the box, comparing the five different dildos Cheryl had bought the classic leather strap harness as well and a harness that looked like underwear? Toni was enjoying teasing Cheryl about the purchases, especially when she discovered that one of the dildos the redhead had bought was for anal. Cheryl looked mortified when Toni had told her, her cheeks were redder than her hair with deep embarrassment. Toni could restrain herself from grabbing the redheads ass and teasing her about the toy. 

They waited a couple days until they knew Toni’s uncle would be far away from the trailer before they decided to use them. Cheryl had been throbbing all day at the thought of Toni fucking her with the strap-on, they decided they were going to skip last period and go to the store to grab condoms and lube. They both agreed to having safe-sex and they wanted it to be as smooth as possible. 

Which is how they ended up arguing about who had to go up to the counter and deal with the embarrassment of buying condoms and lube. They had skipped out on going to the grocery store in fear of running into anyone and headed to a small gas station just pass the North-side, which is why there was no self-serve which neither of them considered until now.

Toni ended up caving after Cheryl had whispered “If you go up there and pay I’ll let you choose whatever position you want to fuck me in” After the most awkward interaction the brunette drove them back to the trailer park, the bikes humming and vibrating teasing the two girls.

That night Cheryl laid on the bed waiting as Toni put the 8inch light blue strap-on into place, “Spread your legs” The redhead did so raising an eyebrow, Toni kneeled in front of her placing a kiss on Cheryl’s clit before swiping a tongue through her folds, the redhead couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan “Toni baby I don’t need much foreplay, I’ve been dripping wet for you all day” Toni look up at Cheryl from between her thighs.

“Help lube me up then?” Toni winced at her poor choice of words but the redhead smiled at her and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Cheryl moved to sit in between the brunette thighs smiling as she watches Toni’s hips thrust up towards her mouth accidently hitting her face with the dildo, “Oh sorry babe I’m…” The redhead shushed her as she grabbed the toy with her hand bring the tip to her lips. 

Cheryl’s lips wrapped around the tip of the toy for a moment eyes connecting with Toni, her tongue darted out licking the underside of the shaft. Cheryl giggled at the sight of Toni who looked like she was going to cum any second. Cheryl took the shaft deep into her mouth before it hit the back of her throat, bobbing her head back and forth at a punishing pace. 

Toni was moaning uncontrollable at the sight of Cheryl giving her a blow job. The redhead pulled away to apply the lube, using her hand to spread it along the shaft. “Ready babe?” all Toni could do for a moment was stare until she snapped back into her ‘daddy’ persona. 

“Turn around on your hands and knees now.” Cheryl didn’t dare to disobey, turning around and opening herself for Toni. The redhead falls to her elbows and gasped as Toni slaps Cheryl’s ass hard. Toni lined the tip up to Cheryl’s pussy entrance waiting a moment for the redhead to change her mind. Toni thrusted forward slowly entering the redhead with just the tip, “More Toni, I want it all” Cheryl’s voice was raspy and she screams with pleasure as Toni enters her with another few inches.

Toni sets a slow rhythm to start with, she picks up the pace as the redhead groans arching her back for Toni to go deeper “Please Toni fuck me, make me cum”, the brunette spanks Cheryl’s ass hard and moves her hands up to the redhead’s hips squeezing them hard as she fucks into her harder than ever.

Toni reaches one of her hands around Cheryl’s waist to put pressure on the redheads clit, the brunette watches as Cheryl’s head falls forward as she lets out a hefty moan, Toni’s other hand moves back to Cheryl’s ass to rub against the red marks she left earlier. 

Toni almost can’t handle the pressure against her clit, trying to wait off for Cheryl “Baby girl I really need you to be a good girl and cum” the redheads pussy clenches around Toni’s dick and just like that she is cumming. Toni watches as Cheryl’s head falls forward and her body is shaking “Cum in me daddy please” Toni moans and keeps working through her heavy orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided in only going to write 15 chapters so let me know what you guys want me to write in the comments bellow or on my Tumblr @grxywrites and ill try my best. Kudos are very much appreciated.


	5. Lady Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets fucked... but not by Toni... *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother to check for mistake or re-read it to see if it makes sense, i'm not really that happy with it so tell me if it sucks! Also give me suggestions on what I should include in the chapters.

Toni was beside herself, Cheryl had surprised her that night with burgers and milkshakes from Pop’s. Oh, and that she bought apartment 201 in The Pembrooke and the redhead wanted Toni to move in with her. “What happened to not do anything drastic with your inheritance?” 

It was two weeks later, and they had fully moved into their apartment, Toni was driving through the calm roads of Riverdale, basking in the warmth of the morning sun on her way to the South Side. Jughead and Betty scheming against the Lodges and the brunette expected they wanted to interview her about if she has seen anything ‘suspicious’ happening at The Pembrooke. 

Toni had finally arrived home four dreadful hours later, the brunette quietly walked through the apartment towards their bedroom to see Cheryl laying back on their bed with a hand between her legs letting out a raspy moan as she spotted Toni.

Cheryl’s brain short-circuited as Toni crawled on top of her “I thought I might have some fun while I waited for you to get home” the brunette grabbed the loose t-shirt Cheryl was wearing and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Well than baby girl lets have some fun then.”

Cheryl could see Toni searching her eyes for consent before she moved, “Please daddy fuck me.” The brunette started grinding her hips into Cheryl, moving her hand to the redhead’s throat applying pressure lightly. 

“Touch yourself” Toni instructed.

Cheryl moved her hand from Toni’s hips down to her own pussy, pulling her underwear to the side and dipping her fingers into herself. Toni stole a kiss, biting redheads lower lip before moving her lips down to leave love-bites on her neck before moving lower.

The brunette was in a particular dominating mood, “Strip” Toni commanded.

“Fuck daddy” Cheryl moaned as Toni pulled herself away watching with hungry eyes as the redhead pulled the t-shirt above her head before throwing it onto the floor, Toni’s eyes fall down to her girlfriend’s stiff nipples. 

“Look at you babe, I bet you can’t wait for me to fuck you” Toni’s hands moved up to Cheryl’s boobs, squeezing them “Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you hmm? Or do you want to ride me baby girl?” 

“Daddy please just fuck me with your cock” Cheryl begged.

“Hmm with my cock? That what you want?” Toni said looking Cheryl up and down, pinching her nipples “Sit on the bed baby and wait like a good girl.”

Cheryl’s boobs jiggled as she climbed onto the bed, not missing how Toni’s eyes lingered on her chest “Spread your legs” Toni instructed “which cock do you need baby?” Cheryl whimpered “The blue one please daddy.” The redhead’s fingers moved down to her swollen clit, circling at a slow pace waiting for Toni to return from their walk-in closet.

Cheryl was surprised when Toni emerged from the closet not wearing the strap-on but just holding the dildo. Toni walked over to the redhead whose thighs were spread waiting patiently for her, she rubbed the head of the dildo over Cheryl’s clit.

Cheryl groaned. She was so wet it begun to drip down on to her thighs and the bedsheets bellow her, “daddy please, I want you to fuck me” Cheryl said glancing at her favourite dildo, it was longer than their other ones and a bit thicker.

Toni surged forward, kissing the redhead while she still teased her clit “No. You are going to be a good girl for daddy and fuck yourself while I watch” Cheryl was familiar with this particular fantasy the brunette had and was happy to fulfil it.

Cheryl pulled herself higher onto the bed until her head was resting on the pillows, she reached out towards her girlfriend taking the dildo and bringing it to her lips. Running her tongue along the length before bringing the tip to her lips, sucking as much as she could before it hit the back of her throat. Toni cherished the sight of the redhead, she could feel her under cling to her wet pussy.

Toni started to strip her own clothes off, “Do you want to bury daddy’s cock in your wet cunt baby girl?” The redheads eyes fall to her girlfriends tits, the dips of her hips, her wonderful ass and then to her dripping wet pussy.

“Yes, daddy, I do. I want you to fill me up, stretch me” Cheryl confessed. Moving the cock down to her pussy, circling her clit with tip before moving down to her entrance. Toni moved over to Cheryl connecting their lips as the redhead entered herself.

Cheryl was moaning and whimpering, gasping as the tip entered her. Toni moved to sit back and watch as Cheryl pushed the dildo deeper into herself. They both moaned when the dildo was buried fully inside Cheryl’s dripping wet cunt.

Cheryl did an experimental thrust, moaning loudly before repeating again and again pounding into herself. “Go faster” Cheryl’s eyes met Toni’s, at that moment she felt her own wetness leak out as she fastens her pace. 

“Oh… It’s so good daddy… I’m so close” Toni had her own her hand in between her thighs working while watching as Cheryl’s fucks herself “Harder” Toni demands. Cheryl obeyed immediately, fucking herself harder and faster. 

Just as the redhead was about to cum Toni surged forward and grabbed Cheryl’s wrist, stopping her from moving. Cheryl whined and her hips buck searching for more. “Please daddy, please, please daddy, please I’ll let you do anything you want to me please” Toni’s hands were still holding Cheryl’s wrist preventing her from orgasming, “Please I’ll ride you, I’ll let you fuck me at school, you can do anything you want to me daddy” 

Toni finally let go of Cheryl’s wrist and the redhead started fucking herself with passion determine to cum. Toni climbed on top of Cheryl and moved her mouth down to her nipples, scraping her teeth against them sucking on them. The brunette right hand moved down her girlfriends body, circling her clit while the redhead fucked herself.

“Oh… oh…I’m…fuck daddy” Cheryl screamed as she came.

A drink break and a quick nap later Cheryl and Toni cuddled together in bed, the redhead was deliciously sore, and Toni was still dripping wet “Baby that was so worth it, maybe you should disappear for a few hours again another day” Cheryl laughed while rubbing her thighs together.

Toni shook her head at the redhead “My turn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having a hard time finding motivation to write, so please give me some love I you liked it! In the comments bellow or on my Tumblr @grxywrites. Also kudos are appreciated!


	6. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to know what you guys want!

So I wrote a chapter (2) on Choni doing anal and anal play, but do you guys want to read it? I know it’s controversal and some people don’t like it. Let me know in the comments a simple yes or no will do.

Also tell me what you guys want to see in future chapter!


	7. Hurricane Love pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majority said yes! So here it is part 1: Toni teases Cheryl about her kinks *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes anal (kinda but like next chapter it really happens), if your not into that I suggest skipping this chapter. But give me some ideas about what you guys might like to see! 
> 
> I didn't check for mistakes or re-read it to see if it made sense, so sorry if it sucks!

The serpents were having one of their classic ‘Welcome Home from Prison’ parties because Sweetpea’s Dad had just got out of prison, all serpents attendance was mandatory but that does mean Toni wanted to be there neither did Jughead, Fangs, Betty, Cheryl or even Sweetpea. Several hours later while the older serpents were drunk and off their faces they decided to sneak away.

Which is how the young serpents and serpents-to-be ended up sharing a bottle of vodka while they walked the streets of the southside. Still Sweetpea was angry, yelling random phrases as they walk; he hated his dad. Toni was happy, drunk, with her beautiful girlfriend at her side, they walked not-so-gracefully to the trailer park.

“Guys as much as I’ve loved this walk of ours,” Toni said “My beautiful girlfriend and I have some business to attend to in the Topaz trailer and we wish to be undisturbed for the remainder of the night” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand pulling her in the direction of the Topaz trailer. The misfit group shook their heads and laughed at the couple.

Cheryl didn’t say anything, she was perfectly happy to lead towards the trailer anticipating the rest of the night “God damn it. Fuck, I’m locked out!” Toni shouted. “What I leave, and they learn to lock a door, what the fuck.” Cheryl just laughed, turning to lean against the trailer as Toni shook the door handle.

“Calm down,” Cheryl told the brunette.

“What? How are we going to get back to the apartment? Cheryl all I wanted to do was fuck you.” And with that, Toni slammed her hand against the door and gave up walking towards the redhead. 

“You could still fuck me” Cheryl smirked “and all we need to do is wait for your uncle to return from the party, we don’t need to go home.” Toni squinted her eyes at the redhead, trying to figure out what game she was playing.

“You’ve got kinks” Toni said smirking “and you want to be fucked in public” Cheryl looked defensive, as much as the redhead loved dirty talk, she got embarrassed when Toni talked openly about sex.

“No, I don’t I was just saying if you still wanted to have sex we could” Cheryl said crossing her arms over her chest. Toni laughed at her not understanding why she was being like this.

“You have a public sex kink” Cheryl rolled eyes at brunette “Think about it you love to be fucked at school and you just suggested we have sex! Outside!” 

Cheryl tried to interrupt Toni but the brunette wasn’t having it “I wonder what other kinks you have, huh? You love to be fucked from behind, does that count? You love my cock, oh oh Daddy kink you have the biggest daddy kink! SPANKING how could I forget spanking!” 

Cheryl couldn’t blame Toni on being interested on what her kinks are but Cheryl found it humiliating to talk about them. “Stop please Toni, your drunk and loud!” Toni could see that she was making her girlfriend upset, so she stopped and pulled her in for a hug. 

They sat of the steps of the Topaz Trailer while waiting for Toni’s Uncle to return, “So what are your kinks babe?” Toni said much quieter “Or do you want me to keep naming them as I remember?” Cheryl shook her head and groaned in frustration “Can we stop talking about it?”

Toni rolled her eyes, she wanted to encourage her girlfriend to speak openly with her about what she wants when they have sex, “Does it count as a daddy kink if I’m the one being called daddy?” Toni asked “I think I could be into public sex but I do not want to be spanked I’m just not into it” 

Cheryl looked at Toni and sighed “I just don’t like talking about it, I like when you talk about yourself though” Toni could see Cheryl smirking at her, at least they were getting somewhere. 

“I get that, but what do you think you’ll scare me off?” Toni asked “What are you hiding? So what you’re into being tied up or you’re you want to wear a dog collar while we do it or like you want to take it up the ass, does anal count as a kink? Or is it categorised as like a position” Toni turned to face Cheryl whose face is almost as red as her hair.

“Did I guess it?” Toni pried “Which is it baby?”

Just as Cheryl was about to answer her, Toni’s uncle had arrived back to the trailer, drunk and almost collapsed against the door as he tried to open it. “Well doesn’t that kill the mood” Toni said, Cheryl rolled her eyes following the two Topaz’s into the trailer.

It was a week later, Cheryl and Toni are yet to speak about that night. Toni was trying to give the redhead space not wanting to pressure her like her intoxicated self had. The problem is Cheryl wanted Toni to pry a little so she could confess, not wanting to initiate the conversation. 

Even though they haven’t talked about Toni was doing her own little experiment, so their sex life was very active. Which is why Toni was six inches deep in Cheryl’s pussy, taking her from behind with one of their favourite dildos, one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her ass. 

Cheryl was close Toni could feel her pussy griping the dildo making it harder and harder for Toni to thrust. The brunette smacked Cheryl’s ass making the redhead moan even louder, rubbing the red mark she left on her. Toni slowly moved her fingers closer to her girlfriend’s tight asshole “Colour baby?” Toni asked, Cheryl didn’t answer still rocking herself back onto the dildo “Colour Cheryl, now” Toni commanded. 

“Green” Cheryl admitted. Toni knew Cheryl was close, moving her finger to swipe against her asshole was all it took for the redhead to cum, screaming Toni’s name. 

Cheryl collapse against the bed pulling Toni down with her, the brunette laid against the redhead for a moment before pulling the dildo out, undoing the straps and dropping it onto the floor. Toni moved to cuddle into Cheryl lightly scratching her back until the redhead had calmed down from her orgasm.

“So you want to talk about it?” Toni asked, Cheryl sighed and rolled over and buried her face into the brunette chest, “Is this is kink you were scared to talk to me about?” Cheryl didn’t say anything just nodding her head, she was obviously embarrassed. 

“Well we should talk about it” Toni said, Cheryl shook her head not want to face Toni but the brunette had clawed herself out from underneath the redhead. “We can’t have sex if you don’t talk about it.”

Cheryl looked up at Toni, she was flushed and embarrassed “I like it” she confessed quietly. Toni was smiling at her girlfriend’s confession “Do you want to try it?” Toni asked. This made the redhead look away again “I don’t know, I just thought it might feel good?”

Toni’s hand was still tracing circles over Cheryl’s back, she slowly lowered her hand down to the redheads ass tracing circles over it, “We could just try some stuff and see if you like it?” Toni asked moving her hand closer and closer to her asshole. 

Cheryl nodded and bit her lip, “Say it” Toni said taking on her daddy persona, the redhead shook her head no. “Say it, now” Toni sat up moving away from Cheryl. 

“I can’t” Cheryl admitted but Toni wasn’t having it “Say ‘Daddy fuck me in the ass’ now babygirl” Cheryl moved to sit up staring at the brunette, Toni could see a blush forming on the redhead’s cheeks “Daddy I want you to fuck me.”

The brunette sighed “I might go have a shower then go hang out with Jug for a few hours see how his book is coming up” The redhead whined not wanting to admit it, Cheryl moved to grab Toni’s hand to stop her from walking away “Daddy…I want you to fuck my… ass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the chapter are named after songs, just though you guys might want to know. Also give my Tumblr some love @grxywrites and tell me what you guys want to read about!


	8. Hurricane Love pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the part 2, Warning: Chapter includes anal *wink* *wink*, if you're not into that, don't read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry guys that this is so delayed, I had to work all weekend and I was also sick and unmotivated. But here it is!
> 
> I didn't check it to see if it made sense or read over it for mistakes, so let me know if it sucks!

“We need to talk more about it baby girl” Toni said pulling away from her girlfriend, the brunette had been teasing her for the last half an hour, refusing to go any further until Cheryl talked about her boundaries. Cheryl whined, the redhead was desperate be fucked but she was too embarrassed to talk about her knew ‘kink’.

“Say it” Toni commanded. 

“I already did! Just fuck me Toni” Cheryl snapped.

Toni was shocked by the redhead’s outburst, she was so used to Cheryl being submissive, the brunette smirked at her girlfriend teasing her “Where?”  
The redhead groaned and glared Toni “In my ass, Toni I want you. To. Fuck. Me. In. the. Ass, because I like it up the ass” Cheryl look over to Toni who was tight lipped trying not to laugh, Cheryl groaned again rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

“No please babe don’t let me stop you keep going” Toni said trying to encourage Cheryl to keep talking.

“What do you want me to say Toni?” Cheryl blushed “You want me to say I want you to fuck my ass with your fingers?” 

Toni nodded at Cheryl moving to hold her hand, Cheryl looked at her confused “Why?”

Toni moved Cheryl’s hand to feel the wetness pooling between her legs, “Babe its really fucken hot to hear you talk like that” Cheryl moved her fingers to circle Toni’s clit teasing the brunette before pulling her hand away.

“Fuck me” Cheryl demanded.

Toni raised her eyebrows at the redhead “Fuck me first.”

“Fine” Cheryl crawled between the brunette’s legs, kissing her way up to Toni’s pussy from her ankle, her tongue poking out to swipe along her tanned skin. She reached her destination, Cheryl swiped her tongue through Toni’s glistening folds, the brunettes hand moved down and tugged at Cheryl’s hair before pushing her face back in between her legs.

“Oh fuck, Cheryl” Toni moaned her name as the redhead sucked on her clit it was a heavenly feeling, Toni’s back arched her hips chasing the redheads mouth “Cheryl baby, please.” The redhead lowered her mouth again this time writing her name on the girl’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

Cheryl pressed her tongue inside Toni's pussy, the brunette was trembling with need, Cheryl slipped a finger into Toni, tongue flicking against Toni's clit again before adding a second. The brunette was moaning with pleasure her hips rolling down on the fingers. Cheryl sucked hard on the brunette’s sensitive clit making her scream, a gush of wetness dripped onto the redhead’s chin, Cheryl could tell Toni was close, the redhead buried her face against Toni's slick pussy and running her tongue in to suck up the juices that dripped over her fingers.

Toni came screaming Cheryl’s name in bliss, riding out her orgasm, her cum squirted all over the redhead’s face and hand, leaking onto the sheets bellow them, “I guess today is a first for everything” Toni said breathless “Now what’s that position called when you’re on top and I get to stare at your ass?”

“Revere cowgirl?” Cheryl replied.

“Yeah that one, now grab the lube and get up here” Toni said biting her lip.

Cheryl moved to the bedside table, grabbing the lube out from the draw blushing as she moved to straddle her girlfriend, Toni moved her hand to smack at Cheryl’s ass “Turn around baby, give me that sugar” Cheryl rolled her eyes at the ridiculous remark. 

Toni grabbed the lube bottle, squirting a dollop onto her fingers “Okay we need a system, since you don’t like talking about it, we should use a safe word,” Cheryl groaned grinding her pussy into Toni’s hips. 

“Stoplight system, red means stop immediately, yellow means slow down or I’m not comfortable and green means keep going daddy” Toni smirked waiting for the redhead to answer.

“Yes okay, green, please fuck me.” Cheryl was looking over her shoulder at the brunette lying underneath her, Cheryl turned around when she felt Toni’s cold fingertips press against her asshole, rubbing in circles before dipping in the tip of her index finger. 

Toni slowly slipped her finger further inside of Cheryl until it was fully buried, waiting a moment for the redhead to get used to the sensation before she started to thrust, working her girlfriend up with just one finger “more please daddy” Cheryl moaned.

Toni slowly entered Cheryl with two fingers this time, stretching her ass. Slowly thrusting and out, Cheryl moved her own hand down to her clit, circling it as the brunette fucked her ass.  
“Good?” Toni asked.

Cheryl moaned and nodded her head “Yes, green daddy.” 

Toni could feel Cheryl clench around her fingers, her wetness dripping down from her pussy. The redhead was moaning like crazy, rubbing her clit at a rapid pace, she was close. Toni slapped Cheryl’s ass hard leaving a red handprint on her pale skin, the redhead arched her back “Daddy, fuck green” Cheryl moaned.

Toni continued fucking Cheryl, slapping her ass every few moments pushing the redhead closer to her orgasm “What do you need baby?” Toni asked. 

“Talk… oh fuck…talk dirty” Cheryl whined. 

“Baby you look so hot, opening yourself up for me like this, taking my fingers in your ass like the good girl you are” Toni said “All I can think about it fucking you in the ass with our strap-on, you moaning my name, wanting harder and deeper.”

Cheryl screamed out in pleasure, on the verge of cumming “That’s it baby, such a good girl for daddy” Toni said her arm straining from fucking Chery so fast, and just like that the redhead came. Cheryl body shook on top of Toni falling forward to support herself as she worked through her powerful orgasm. 

Toni pulled out of Cheryl, who moved up to onto her side of the bed laying down for a quick nap. The brunette got up to wash her hands and grab her girlfriend some water. 

Half an hour later when the redhead woke up and hydrated, the couple cuddled together, Cheryl was lightly scratching Toni’s back, “Um so I want to try it” Cheryl blurted out.  
“Try what baby?” Toni was taken back for a moment.

“What you said when we were, you know” Cheryl said.

“Oh while were doing anal?” Toni laughed “The strap on part?”

Cheryl nodded her head looking away from the brunette, “When?” Toni asked.

“Now?” Cheryl bit her lip waiting for Toni’s reaction. 

“Okay well we need to get cleaned up, you shower and clean up in the main bathroom, I’ll clean up and get things ready in here” Toni said moving to get things cleaned up. 

“We can’t shower together?” Cheryl asked hopeful. Toni raised her eyebrows at the redhead smacking her ass “No go get ready baby” Toni said. 

When Cheryl finished showering she walked back into their bedroom expecting to see Toni waiting for her, she was shocked when she saw no girlfriend, but the bed sheets had been changed, she could hear the brunette shuffling around in their walk wardrobe. 

Cheryl decided to climb onto their bed waiting for her girlfriend, moving to lie down on her side trying to look sexy for the brunette, Cheryl looked up to see Toni in the underwear harness and the smaller, thinner dildo they had bought months ago, Cheryl knew she would never admit she had made the purchases on purpose. Toni was smirking in the doorway to their bathroom, leaning against the frame to take in the sight of Cheryl’s naked body. 

The redhead was rubbing her thighs together waiting for her girlfriend to approach her. “Come here,” Cheryl pleaded. “How do you want to do this baby?” Toni asked quietly, playing with Cheryl’s hands.

The redhead couldn’t meet Toni’s eyes “From behind, on all fours daddy” Cheryl said quietly. Toni’s eyes widened and clenched her jaw “Then roll over for me,” the brunette ordered, getting up from the bed so Cheryl could move.

Although they have had sex in this position many times before, Cheryl felt vulnerable as she propped herself up on her hands and knees on the bed, spreading herself for her girlfriend. Toni stood next to the bed, she ran her hand smoothly over Cheryl’s back and ass. “We can stop whenever you want babe,” she told her, placing a kiss on the Cheryl’s forehead before positing herself behind the redhead.

Cheryl was already very wet, Toni could see that much, but she wanted to be sure “Colour baby?” The redhead still spoke quietly “Green daddy.”

Toni leaned over to the bedside table grabbing the lube that sat atop, spreading some along the length of the dildo, using the excess on Cheryl. Toni swiped her finger against her girlfriend’s tight hole, slowly entering to her knuckle. Cheryl arched her back and moaned. Toni continued to finger the redhead’s ass, adding another finger soon after the first.

Toni removed her fingers, slapping Cheryl’s ass as she moved forward. Toni positioned the slick dildo against the redhead’s tight hole, “Please daddy.” Toni slowly pushed the tip inside her girlfriend’s ass waiting a moment before slowly adding an inch and then another until she was buried into the redhead.

“You okay?” She asked Cheryl. The redhead began to slowly move her hips in time with Toni’s gentle thrusts. “Yes, daddy” Cheryl could barely reply overcome with pleasure. The brunette smiled, pulling out until only the tip of the dildo was inside Cheryl, prompting the redhead to push back against it, Cheryl moaned as the length slipped inside her.

“How about now?” Toni teased. Cheryl fell to her elbows burying her head in the pillow beneath her and began to slowly thrust back against the dildo as Toni moved with her.

Toni pressed forward, watching closely as the dildo spread and entered Cheryl. She heard the redhead groaning into the pillow and the brunette continued, knowing that Cheryl would ask her to stop if she needed more time. Toni was nearly halfway in when Cheryl began to thrust back again against the dildo “Faster, please daddy” Cheryl begged. 

The request led to Toni making one harsher thrust, the entirety of the toy sinking into Cheryl. The redhead grabbed the sheets, gasping, it felt so deep. She could feel the warm skin of Toni’s hips against her ass.

Toni began slow, deeper thrusts, taking the dildo out until only the head remained inside and slowly, firmly guiding it all back it. Cheryl’s ass was in the air and arms buried in a pillow, moaning continuously.

“Toni… oh daddy… harder…” Toni gripped Cheryl’s hips harder, placing kisses on her back as she began to fuck her with more force.

Toni placed kisses on Cheryl’s neck, the redhead turned look at her, searching for her with her mouth, and Toni met her with a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. Her thrusts became positively brutal, and Cheryl reached behind her and sank her nails into Toni’s hip.

“Toni, fuck me. Fuck my ass, daddy.”

Toni reached around Cheryl to rub her clit, knowing that that was all it would take. Cheryl let out a low whine, pushing back against Toni once, twice, before cumming, screaming Toni’s name.

Toni could of came just from the sounds Cheryl had making, slowing her hips Toni and Cheryl collapsed onto the bed, the brunette still on top and inside her girlfriend, their sweat making them slippery against one another. They both heaved and gasped for breath.

When Toni moved to get up, Cheryl reached behind her, pulling the brunettes hips closer and pushing the dildo back inside. “In a minute,” she said, her voice quiet and raspy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im going to be writing non-stop for the next 6 hours so let me know what you guys want to read. Leave a comment on here or check out my Tumblr @grxywrites.
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments!


	9. True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl shows Toni who the real daddy is *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i'm unmotivated as fuck. But anyway here is this, I tried my best.
> 
> Once again I didn't check for mistakes or to see if it made any sense, so let me know if it sucks!

Toni watched as Cheryl took her panties off, bending over and giving the brunette a show. The redhead walked into the shower, the hot water flowing over her body. Toni squeezed her thighs together at the sight of her girlfriend, she was soaking wet. 

They were waiting for Sweetpea to come over with burgers from Pop’s, it had become a Thursday night ritual for the three of them, Sweets usually ended up staying the night which Toni wasn’t happy about because she was incredibly horny, the brunette was pulled out of her deep thoughts when she heard Cheryl moan from in the bathroom.

Toni moved closer towards the bathroom door trying to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend, the redhead had one hand on her own breast, and the other hand in between her legs.

"Fuck" Cheryl mumbled, feeling her pussy throb.

Toni sat on the edge of their bed, trying to get Cheryl’s naked image out of her mind, Sweetpea was going to be here any minute, then again Toni didn’t really give a fuck.

"Someone's being naughty" Toni purred surprising Cheryl.

Cheryl lifted her head spotting Toni stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower, "Don't worry, daddy will help you" Toni grinned, kneeling down onto the tiled floor.

Toni lifted the redheads leg over her shoulder, Cheryl let out a loud moan when Toni instantly leaned into Cheryl’s pussy her tongue swiping through her girlfriend’s wet folds.

"Fuck daddy," Cheryl moaned, her hands tugging at the brunette hair, “What about Swe...” Toni had cut her off my sucking on the redhead’s clit. 

"We’ll be quick" Toni smirked, as she entered Cheryl suddenly with two fingers. 

Cheryl tugged at Toni’s hair pushing her face closer into her pussy, the brunette fucked her girlfriend at a rapid pace, fast and hard. Toni was sucking on the redheads swollen clit while she fucked her with two fingers curling them at each thrust to hit her g-spot. Cheryl was seeing stars, she was close Toni slides a third finger into the redhead throwing her head back, moaning out Toni’s name as she came, hard.

Toni placed her hands on the redhead's thighs helping herself up while Cheryl was recovering from her orgasm. Cheryl pushed Toni up against the glass, leaning in to kiss the brunette, licking her own cum off of her girlfriend’s face. 

Toni closed her eyes, turning her head to give Cheryl access to her neck, leaning into the pleasure of her girlfriend’s mouth. That was before Cheryl abruptly moved away from her and stepped out of the shower, “wha..what are you doing?” Toni asked confused.

“Sweetpea should be here any second” Cheryl smirked “I better go get dressed.”

Toni was shocked at this sick twisted game her girlfriend was playing, standing alone under the hot down pouring water she could here Sweetpea yelling through the apartment. She forced herself to get out of the shower, still incredibly horny and on edge.

Toni walked into the loungeroom and saw Cheryl and Sweetpea sitting together enjoying their burgers and milkshakes, her heart warmed seeing them getting along. Toni sat across from them indulging herself in her dinner. 

Sweets was flicking through Netflix trying to find a movie for them to watch, Toni could see Cheryl watching her through the corner of her eye, the brunette was soaking wet, pent up with no release. Two could play at this game, Toni was scrolling through her private gallery on her phone, searching for the perfect sexy photo of herself that she had taken a few nights earlier when she was trying on new lingerie.

Making sure Sweetpea was still distracted she messaged Cheryl. 

TT <3: *Photo Sent*  
TT <3: You’re going to regret teasing me…  
Cheryl <3: Just wait babygirl I’m going to fuck you so good  
TT <3: “Babygirl”???????????  
Cheryl <3: Just you wait when Sweetpea leaves  
Cheryl <3: *Photo Sent*

Toni moaned at the picture her girlfriend sent her, it was of Cheryl’s hips, the black straps and purple dildo stand out against the pale skin. Toni looked over to Cheryl who was looking straight at her with a smug look on her face, Sweetpea was also looking at her confused.

“I’m just so full from my burger” Toni said, Sweetpea who was unconvinced but still looked back towards the tv trying to focus on finding a movie. Toni looked over to Cheryl who was wearing unusually baggy sweatpants with a pillow on her lap.

There was no way to tell if Cheryl was wearing the toy now or if it was an old photo, but Toni was determined to find out. The brunette finished her dinner and moved over towards her girlfriend sitting on her lap, moving her ass to press against the redhead’s pelvis but instead feeling the curve of the dildo.

Toni turned to face Cheryl, quickly glimpsing at Sweets to make sure he wasn’t watching them, she turned to the redhead and they shared a look. 

TTopaz: Fangs I NEED a favour asap!  
Fangzz: Are you okay???? What do you need?  
TTopaz: I’m fine I need you to get Sweets out of my apartment asap!  
Fangzz: You guys literally can’t go and hour without fucking?  
TTpoaz: YEP! Get him out of here!

Just like that Sweetpea was checking his phone, “Fangs needs me to pick him up from the White Wyrm, can I come over again tomorrow night?” Sweetpea asked starting to pack up his burger to take with him, he looked over at the couple, they both nodded encouraging him to leave.

“Yeah tomorrow night Sweets! We will binge watch Stranger Things season 2” Said Toni watching him walk towards the front door, “Stay safe!” Toni shouted towards him.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Toni turned to straddle the redhead. “What game are you playing?” Toni said as she started to grind into the redhead. 

“I don’t know what you mean baby girl” Cheryl smirked, biting her lip. 

Toni was taken back by this, she was so used to Cheryl being submissive, the brunette welcomes this dominate side of her girlfriend only because she is desperate and horny, finally understanding what Cheryl wants.

“I refuse to call you daddy” Toni exclaims. 

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to call me daddy” Cheryl teased. 

“What if I just fuck myself on you?” Toni asked.

Cheryl shook her head at the brunette, “Fine fuck me… daddy” Toni breathed out. 

“You’ll be screaming by the time in done with you” Cheryl said, Toni quickly stands up pulling her clothes off her body until she was comletely naked, the redhead barley moved. Toni straddled her girlfriend again, Cheryl reached into her sweatpants only pulling the dildo out, Toni raised her eyebrows at her and the redhead just smirked. 

Toni grabbed the dildo and pressed the tip against her soaking wet entrance, sinking down slowly, inch by inch taking in the entire length. She moved up and down experimentally, slowly picking up the pace until she was almost fucking herself with earnest. 

Toni moaned, back arching as Cheryl started thrust up inside of her. The brunette dug her fingers into her girlfriend’s shoulders, kissing her and moaning again as Cheryl set a rhythm. They haven’t tried this before, but because Toni fucks Cheryl with the strap on most days, the redhead decided it was time for a change.

Cheryl sat back, and Toni immediately started to bounce on the strap-on, moaning louder and louder. Cheryl leaned in, kissing along Toni’s neck and teeth dragging against her skin.

It was hot they both were so worked up, Toni was so close to cumming, Cheryl moved her hand down to her girlfriends clit rubbing it vigorously “I’m gonna… I’m” Toni gasped as Cheryl slowed her movements, pulling her mouth away from Toni. 

“Say it” Cheryl demanded. 

Toni whined, she was so close to cumming, “Please daddy make me cum.”

Cheryl started fucking Toni fast again, hitting all the right spots and just like that Toni was cumming within seconds, screaming out Cheryl’s name. Toni collapsed against Cheryl, trying to catch her breath. 

“Wow,” Toni said as Cheryl started to pull the dildo off, but Toni stopped her “I know that was fast, and you don’t usually wear it, but I can’t wait to do that again”

Cheryl chuckled, leaning down to Toni and giving her a kiss. “We’ve got all night,” The redhead wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and kissed her again. “I’ll fuck you as much as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please talk to me on Tumblr @grxywrites, I have another fic idea and I want to know your guys opinions. 
> 
> Also im hella lonely and want some friends!


	10. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni celebrate Valentines Day! *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is, I didn't check to see if it makes sense or if it has any mistakes so let me know if it sucks!

Toni could feel the covers on the bed slowly being pulled off of her, she was too tired to open her tired eyes, deciding to just listen and feel what her girlfriend was doing. Toni felt Cheryl’s hands pull down on her sleep shorts, suddenly becoming more aware of what was going on. The brunette opened her eyes spotting her sexy girlfriend between her thighs, pressed against her, mouth moving down towards her pussy, making her moan.

The redhead was looking up at her with a big grin on her face, “Morning daddy” Cheryl said.

Toni smiled at her girlfriend before moaning as Cheryl buried her face into her slick pussy, “You remember what day it is?” Cheryl asked, her light blue eyes glittering with lust. 

“V-Valentine’s Day?” Toni replied.

“Correct.” Cheryl grinned, moving her hand up to her girlfriends chest, squeezing lightly. 

“Is this my present?” Toni asked watching Cheryl eat her out.

“One of them.” Cheryl said with a giggle, her hand moving down to Toni’s slick entrance, entering her with two fingers, setting a fast and deep pace. 

“How about…” Toni moaned “Breakfast?”

“Ding ding ding. What else?” Cheryl teases as she curls her fingers into Toni’s g-spot, the brunette grips the bedsheets.

“Oh um I don’t know?” Toni said overwhelmed with pleasure, seconds away from her orgasm and just like that Cheryl scraped her teeth against the sensitive nub and Toni was cumming. 

Toni took a few moments to settle from her orgasm before climbing on top of the redhead intending to fuck her “No, breakfast first we are on a tight schedule today Cha Cha” Cheryl said stopping Toni from reaching her underwear. 

They both got up and found their way into the kitchen where Cheryl had made pancakes for her girlfriend, “You’re the best you know that” Toni said, mouth-watering at the sight of food.

The couple ate their delicious breakfast discussing their plans for the day, Cheryl had surprised Toni with tickets to the movies for that night and in return Toni had surprised Cheryl with vibrating underwear “This is a joke right TT?” Cheryl asked inspecting the underwear. 

“Nope you are going to wear them all-day today under your cheer costume” Toni grinned “and I’ve got the controls, so I can turn them on - off, faster – slower all while we are in class.”

Cheryl gulped looking over to Toni who had started collecting their dishes before walking over to their room to get ready for the day ahead of them, “You’re going to tease me all day?” Cheryl asked. 

“Yep all day” Toni explained “Even during practise.”

Cheryl couldn’t believe Toni had thought this through that much, the underwear themselves were cute but the little bullet in the crotch was luring, she was not looking forward to cheer practise. They tested it out during the car ride to school, Toni played with the settings on the app she had downloaded on her phone and Cheryl told her if it was too much in a good or bad way.

They went their separate ways heading towards homeroom, “Happy Valentines Day” Toni yelled out towards Cheryl as she walked down the hallway, moments later Cheryl felt a soft vibration start in her underwear.

Toni has kept the vibrations soft for the last two hours that was until Cheryl had free period, Toni had been hurrying to class already ten minutes late when the redhead pulled Toni unexpectantly into an empty classroom. Cheryl pounced onto Toni kissing her with eager. 

“Baby I can’t now, I have to go to class” Toni explained. 

“Please, please, please I’m so worked up from the fucking underwear” Cheryl begged. 

Cheryl knew Toni had History with Mr Snowden, he was a horrible, rude, borderline sexist teacher that had it out for Serpents especially Toni, but the redhead just couldn’t seem to tear herself away from her girlfriend, she needed to be fucked. 

Toni was frustrated at her girlfriend, she knew that this was her idea but that was before she was having a horrible day. The brunette slightly pushed Cheryl off of her, reaching for her phone and changing the setting of the vibrator, making the vibrations torturously fast. 

Cheryl leaned against the desk behind her, quickly being worked up by the vibrations. Toni watched the redhead close her eyes and scrunch up her face, the pleasure almost overwhelming, she was struggling to remain quiet all she wanted to do was scream. 

Just has Cheryl arched her back about to cum, Toni quickly changed the setting on the vibrator making it punishingly slow. The redhead bucked, and eyes opened to look at her girlfriend in confusion, she was so close, she whined at Toni. 

“That’s for making me even later for class” Toni said, giving Cheryl a quick kiss before rushing out of the classroom and down the hallway. Cheryl could’ve cried, she really needed an orgasm, she would’ve done it herself if Archie and Veronica hadn’t come bursting into the classroom mid grope-make out session, that was a complete turn off. 

But she was still remarkably wet and Toni had played with the settings of the vibrator all through the last period teasing Cheryl until she was desperate again. They weren’t supposed to see each other again until cheer practise, which was supposed to be the second half of their lunch period. Toni had gone to change into her cheer uniform early hoping to see Cheryl who should be there setting up.

Toni watched Cheryl set up the music speakers, she slowly increased the pace of the vibrator, she could hear her moan from across the room. Cheryl turned around and spotted the brunette watching her “I’m kinda mad at you” Cheryl said. 

Toni rolled her eyes walking towards her girlfriend, “You know how bad history is and you were making me late babe” Toni said pulling in Cheryl for a kiss. 

Cheryl sighed sinking into the kiss, “Make it up to me?” Cheryl asked trying to lead Toni into the change rooms. Toni smirked and let herself be dragged across the room. 

“Toni!" Cheryl gasped as the brunette pushed her back into the lockers desperately kissing, moving her lips down to her neck, scraping her teeth against the redheads pulse point. Toni upped the setting of the vibrator making it faster and harder, using her hand to press it into Cheryl’s clit, pulling the redheads underwear to the side and thrusting into her with two fingers.

Cheryl was close and this time Toni was determined to make her cum, but Cheryl was shocked as she watched Veronica walk into the change rooms, she pushed Toni away from her and quickly pulling down her cheer uniform.

Toni recovered quickly turning to her bag to pull out her cheer uniform but Cheryl was still beside herself, the hard vibration against her clit was hard to ignore and her pussy was aching from being denied an orgasm for the second time today. Cheryl was close but the vixens had started to arrive and she was not about to cum in front of everyone.

Cheryl was struggled to get through practise, riding the edge so close to an orgasm it was almost painful, she ended up cancelling practise early blaming it on the girls being untalented and frustrating. The redhead was secretly hoping Toni and herself could stay back and finish what they started. 

When the change rooms cleared out Cheryl walked over to wear the brunette was changing, “Babe I’m so sorry but I have to go, I’m skipping next and last period FP needs me to do a job for him” Toni explained “I’m going to have to meet you at the movie tonight.” 

Cheryl’s heart dropped in chest, she was upset that she wouldn’t be able to spend the afternoon with her girlfriend, the redhead Toni softly “Be safe, and turn the vibrator off.”

Toni smirked walking towards the exit pulling out her phone, a few moments later Cheryl felt the vibrations become soft and slow but not off completely, “Tease” Cheryl breathed. 

Cheryl found herself alone five hours later standing outside in freezing weather waiting for her girlfriend to arrive at the movie theatre, she had messaged her twelve times asking if she was okay and if she was coming to the movie, no responses. The movie had already started and so the redhead slowly made her way inside, hoping Toni will show up any minute.

Cheryl chose to sit in the back row, hoping to avoid all the ‘love-sick’ couples and so she could check her phone without disturbing anyone. Another twenty minutes later she spotted a small figure walking up the darken stairway towards her, Toni.

The brunette was quick to sit down beside her, capturing the redheads lips for a passionate kiss, “Are you okay?” Cheryl asked quietly. Toni nodded her head leaning in to suck on the redheads pulse point, Cheryl pushed her away softly.

“What happened? Have you checked your phone? I’ve been worried, and you were late!” Cheryl snapped. 

The brunette looked away from her girlfriend in shame, “Look shit went down bad, I’ll explain later but I didn’t have time to check my phone and when I did, I was already almost here!” Toni whispered “Plus I think you had other intentions than to just watch the movie” she said slipping her hand onto the redhead’s thigh. 

“I.. I wanted us to go on a date for Valentine’s day, that was my intention” Cheryl whispered.

“Oh so you didn’t want me to fuck you… in public?” Toni asked smirking.

Even in the darkness of the movie theatre Toni could see Cheryl blushing, “I really wanted to see this movie” Cheryl said quietly gesturing towards the screen, the brunette chuckled and slowly slid to her knees not wanting to capture anyone’s unwelcomed attention. 

“Then by all means baby girl, enjoy the movie” Toni smirked from in between her thighs.

"Toni!" Cheryl gasped as quiet as she could, her hands found purchase against the arm rest, her hips bucking upwards at the brunette’s hands. Toni pulled down her underwear slowly, stuffing them inside her pocket, she smiled up at the redhead as she leaned into her pussy. Cheryl spread her thighs apart making room for the brunette.

Toni leaned in her tongue made slow circles against the redhead’s clit, Toni moaned quietly at the taste of Cheryl's arousal. Toni pulled away slowly, grinning up at the redhead.

"Be a good girl for daddy and make sure you’re quiet" Toni said before leaning in to suck on the redhead’s clit. Cheryl slid her fingers down into the brunette’s hair and let out a quiet moan, pushing Toni’s face into her pussy, her tongue swiped slowly through Cheryl’s folds..

"Don't tease, TT" Cheryl rasped, her voice thick with arousal as she struggled to stay quiet. The brunette looked up with hooded eyes, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Please…" Cheryl groaned as the brunette sank two fingers deep into her, her hips involuntarily pushing upwards. The redhead’s voice was silent, she could only gasp as Toni's fingers slowly curled inside of her, stroking her slowly and scraping against her g-spot.

"You like that?" Toni murmured, the redhead nodded wordlessly panting, Cheryl was breathing heavily trying not to moan, her eyes flicked between the screen and Toni, trying not to make it obvious her girlfriend was eating her out in the middle of a movie where they were surrounded by people.

Cheryl fisted her hand in Toni’s hair, pulling her harder into her pussy. The brunette moaned quietly; watching her girlfriend fall apart she could feel herself getting wetter at the sight. the sighs and the moans that echoed in the room. Toni grinned fucking Cheryl harder and faster with her fingers and lapped at her clit, Cheryl moaned, her eyes flying shut and her head falling back.

Toni scraped her teeth against Cheryl's clit, the redhead arched her back at the pleasure spiralling as she orgasms. Finally, being able to cum after a day of torture.

Cheryl let out a breathless moan, her body trembling with pleasure as Toni finally brought her to an earth-shattering climax. The brunette continued to lap up her cum, before slowly moving back up to her seat pretending to focus on the movie.

"Happy Valentine’s Day by the way" Toni husked leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Did you like that, baby?" Toni's voice was rough with arousal as she whispered in Cheryl ear, "because I'm loved how tight and wet your pussy was around my fingers." The redhead whimpered at the filthy words, nodding encouraging her to continue.

"I would love to go home and continue this” Toni’s tongue traced the shell of Cheryl’s ear “Feel your pussy around my cock, maybe in my favourite position?”

Cheryl looked into Toni’s hopeful eyes, she sighed, “Fine I’ll ride you, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr @grxywrites, I deleted the side account and made a main one so go give it a follow!


	11. Call Out My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni get soft *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is! Choni are soft and emotional but of course always horny.
> 
> TW: Very brief mention of blood.
> 
> I didn't check for mistakes or re-read it make sure it makes sense, so let me know if it sucks!

“Fucking hell, Toni!”

Cheryl heart raced seeing the brunette, she was supposed to be out on a job with Sweet Pea and wasn’t supposed to be home until the morning. Cheryl was shocked by the sight of her girlfriend, Toni’s clothes were torn, her hair was a mess and she had blood running down her face. Cheryl put the knife she had been holding on the kitchen bench and raced to her girlfriend’s side, taking her bloody face into her hands. 

“Wha? What happened?” Cheryl said softly “Are you okay?”

Toni sighed falling onto her girlfriend, letting the redhead support her weight, “I’m sorry, sorry I woke you up” Toni said glancing towards their clock, almost midnight “I’m fine, I just wanted to be with you.” Cheryl looked into her girlfriend’s eyes, they were watering and tired.

Cheryl wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tight, letting her cry into her shoulder. She guided her into their bathroom, helping the brunette strip what was left of her clothes and clean her wounds. Nothing serious mostly light cuts and scratches, she had one deep cut above her eyebrow which caused all the blood. 

Toni let the redhead lead her into their bedroom, helping her into bed before climbing in. Cheryl guided the redhead closer to herself, the brunette rest her head and her girlfriend’s chest, listening to the heart beat against her ear.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cheryl asked.

“Not really,” Toni whispered. 

“What do you need?” said the redhead look down at Toni.

“Just you” Toni replied sitting up moving closer towards the redhead, kissing her gently, but it wasn’t gentleness Ton needed, she grabbed Cheryl’s loose bed shirt, pulling their bodies impossibly close together. Cheryl groaned softly and circled her arms around the smaller girl, they kissed passionately for several moments.

Toni straddled her girlfriend, moving her lips down to the redhead’s neck sucking on her pulse point. Cheryl’s hands move to the brunette ass, “Are you sure?” Cheryl asked. 

Toni smiled at the redhead, nodding and moved to straddle her thigh, rocking her hips experimentally. Cheryl admired the sight above her, her girlfriend, completely naked, grinding her pussy into her thigh. 

Toni moaned into her mouth, the brunette started to roll her hips slowly, grinding against Cheryl’s leg. It’s was needy and rough, Cheryl’s fingers dug deep into the brunette hips, encouraging her girlfriend to fuck herself. The redhead moved her hands to the bottom of the brunette’s shirt, slipping her fingers under, scraping her nails against the warm skin.

Toni moaned at the touch grinding herself harder into the redhead’s thigh, her head falls backwards, Cheryl’s fingers slowly slide upwards towards her girlfriend’s boobs. Toni felt a surge of pleasure as Cheryl rolls her nipple between her fingers, the redhead sits up and presses her mouth against Toni’s throat, scraping her teeth against the brunette pulse point. 

Toni’s keeps a steady, slow pace, she moans quietly as she grinds herself against Cheryl, the redhead moves her hands back down to Toni’s hips, to help support her while she ruts against her, the brunette’s breath is rough and shaky.

“I’m close,” Toni said breathless and desperate, holding on to Cheryl’s shoulders tight. The redhead could feel her girlfriend’s wetness gather on her thigh, she was practically dripping. Cheryl was still pressing rough kisses to the brunette’s throat. 

“Oh… oh yes Cheryl!” Toni cums hard bucking against Cheryl’s thigh, she was trying to catch her breath, but the pleasure of her orgasm was just too much. Cheryl admired the brunette, her eyes were closed tight, biting into her own bottom lip to keep her moans quiet and her whole body was shivering in ecstasy, Cheryl tried to hold her steady as she recovers.

Toni collapsed beside her, pulling Cheryl’s to lay down beside her already straightening her, Toni ran her hands through the luscious red hair watching her girlfriend for a moment. Cheryl’s eyebrow at the brunette.

“I love you,” Toni admits quietly, “I’m genuinely, completely in love with you.”

Cheryl was taken back by the confession, she was in love with Toni, “I love you too” and with that the redhead leaned in capturing Toni’s lips softly, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend pulling her closer, for the first night in a long time both girls slept soundly. 

Cheryl wakes the next morning to the feeling of Toni writing ‘I love you’ along her back. She can feel the brunette’s breath against her neck, it's soothing. Cheryl laid still not opening her eyes, she didn’t want to disturb her girlfriend.

Cheryl lays still, hoping Toni hasn’t noticed she is awake, she enjoyed the feeling of the brunette fingertips along her back, just hoping for a few more minutes of peace. Toni’s hand slowly slides around to her stomach, resting there.

Toni moves her head forward leaning to kiss Cheryl's neck, she draws patterns on the redhead stomach with her fingers dipping occasionally into the waistband of her sleep shorts, "Good morning," Toni whispered.

Cheryl doesn’t respond she instead grabs the brunettes hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it lightly. They lay in silence for a moment before Toni moves her handback down to the redhead’s stomach. She started out gentle patterns, then Toni's hand drifts up towards her chest, cupping her boobs, squeezing them lightly.

Toni often likes to hold Cheryl like this sometimes after sex but mostly just whenever they lay together, she finds some comfort in it, being close together. The brunette seems to have forgotten how sensitive Cheryl’s nipples are, the redhead is trying to ignore the ache building between her legs, Toni is tracing circles around Cheryl's nipples, teasing her, purposely driving her insane.

"Toni?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah?" Toni replied.

"Are you okay? You know about lastn…"

Toni cuts Cheryl off by pinching her nipple lightly, lips curling into a smile and nodding her head, the redheads mind wandered as there was a growing ache between her legs, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. 

Cheryl moans when Toni’s hand slips down her stomach again, fingers dipping into the waistbands of her pants. “Close your eyes” Toni demanded, Cheryl submits exhaling as Toni’s fingers dip into her panties, inching closer to her pussy.

Toni starts slow, sliding through her wet folds, teasing her. Cheryl blushed, pressing her hips down into her girlfriend’s fingers for more friction. Toni pressed her hand down lower almost dipping inside her.

“You’re so fucking wet baby” 

Cheryl whined, rocking her hips gently back into her girlfriend asking for more, her breath is coming out in heavy pants now, the tension between her legs building as she tries to keep her eyes closed and her body from thrashing against Toni as she enters her with two fingers. 

“Hey! Toni! Cheryl are you guys awake?” Sweet Pea yells as opens the door to their bedroom “EW what the fuck guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so how would/do you guys feel about gp!Toni? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! If you really want my attention, check out my Tumblr @grxywrites.


	12. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is in denial *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't check it for mistakes or to see if it made sense, so if it sucks feel free to let me know!

“Cherrrryyylllll,” Toni yelled “Are you almost ready?”

“Calm down, I’m ready” Cheryl rolled her eyes at the brunette, who was looking forward to the night ahead of them. Veronica was throwing a party because her parents had business in New York for the weekend, it had been the talk of the school for weeks.

“Babe we’re good, when we have enough we can just go home” Toni reassured her girlfriend, who was anxious, Cheryl hasn’t been to a party since the ‘Nick StClair Incident’ “We only live two floors below them, I’ll be by your side the entire night.”

Cheryl didn’t feel unsafe, she already knew everyone that was going to be at the party, she felt good knowing Toni and Sweet Pea will be by her side, but she still gets anxious. Toni was aware of this, they had talked about what had happened that night with Nick along with the many other traumatic events that have happened to Cheryl. 

The party was already over-crowded, most of Riverdale high was there and Cheryl expected even most Greendale high to be there. Two hours had past and the couple were growing bored of the party, Sweet Pea had picked the lock to Hiram’s office and a small group had found their way inside, locking out the rest of the party. 

Toni looked around the office admiring the space, Cheryl stared at her for a few moments before moving to sit down in one of the chairs, gesturing for Toni to join her. They sat together, Toni in her lap watching Sweet Pea who had gone to sit Hiram’s chair, placing his feet on the desk.

“Finally,” Sweet Pea exhaled “These northside party’s suck!”

Everyone laughed, Fangs surprisingly joined by Kevin, Jughead and Betty all pulled chairs in to sit around the desk, “There not so bad” Betty pleaded.

Sweet Pea glared at her, until Fangs broke the silence with cough “What do you suggest we do then? To make this not-so-bad?” He asked the blonde.

Betty shrugged her shoulders looking over to Jughead, “Snoop” he said, “Betty what’s that underneath the desk there?”

Betty got up and bent down to look at the book that had caught Jugheads eye, “Oh, not so subtle Jones!” Sweet Pea said smirking.

Jughead and Betty looked over to him confused, “You just wanted to stare at her ass!” he explained, “Jughead Jones, you are an ass-guy.”

Betty blushed and Jughead got flustered trying to come up with a snarky remark, Toni came to their rescue trying to change the topic “Please we all know Fangs is the ass-guy here! What going on between the two of you” She said pointing her fingers at Kevin and Fangs.

“Nothing we’re just friends” Fangs shot Toni a look “besides we all know you’re the real ass-girl, you can barely keep your hands of Cheryl, even at school!” It was Cheryl and Toni’s turn to become flustered, luckily Toni recovered quick.

“At least I’m not a bottom!” she snapped.

Fangs looked at Kevin nervously, “Cheryl Bombshell is a bottom?” Kevin asked curiously, intrigued by the comment. This caught the attention of the group, all turning to face the couple, Cheryl’s face and neck were almost as red as her hair and Toni was taken back, not expecting the backfiring comment. 

“We’re switches” Cheryl blurted out, Kevin and Fangs noticed the way Toni’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, Cheryl was lying. 

“What’s the difference?” Sweet Pea said, confused by the conversation.

“Well a top is the more dominate partner and the bottom is submissive” Kevin explain looking over towards Cheryl. Cheryl had her head up against Toni’s back, not wanting to be a part of the conversation and she couldn’t stand Kevin’s suggestive tone. 

“I’m going home” Cheryl stated, standing up looking down at Toni “You, don’t have to come.”

“Are you su…” Toni was cut off by Cheryl storming out of the room, the redhead hadn’t been in a good mood for the past few days, Toni suspects it because they haven’t had sex all week, she would let Cheryl have a few moments to herself before she went home to see her.

“In my opinion a top is someone who gets more out of sex by making the other person cum than they do actually cumming themselves” Toni explained to the group. 

Toni waited another ten minutes before making her way home to find her girlfriend. She found Cheryl in their bathroom, standing in front of mirror trying to remove her make up.

“You want to talk about it?” Toni asked leaning against the door frame. 

“I hate it” Cheryl replied, eyes not meeting Toni’s.

“Hate what?” Toni asked concerned.

“I used to have this reputation of being a boss ass bitch” Cheryl sighed, “now I’m just your needy girlfriend who can’t even handle being at a stupid high school party.”

Toni moved to wrap her arms around the redhead’s waist “You’ve been through a lot babe and just because you’re my needy bottom girlfriend and you don’t like lame parties doesn’t make you any less of a boss ass bitch” Toni explained. 

“I’m not a needy bottom, I don’t like being dominated” Cheryl exclaimed.

Toni’s raised her eyebrows and scoffed, “Oh really?” The brunette’s hands move to Cheryl boobs, squeezing them roughly “Colour?” 

“Green,” Cheryl moaned, watching Toni through the mirror. 

“Strip” Toni demanded. 

While Cheryl rushed to remove her clothes, Toni walked into their closet putting on the baby pink strap-on, it was their thickest and longest, the brunette had spread some lube over the length before, she wanted to prove Cheryl wrong not punish her, she walked back to the bathroom spotting the redhead.

Cheryl was staring at her own blushing face in the mirror as she stands in front of it, fully naked, she had spread her legs apart, watching her wetness drip down her thighs. She was desperate for Toni, they had both been so stressed with finals they hadn’t had time for anything else but studying lately. 

Toni re-entered the bathroom, "Colour?" The brunette asks again after watching Cheryl spot the strap-on, the redheads cheeks were flushed, slightly embarrassed about how wet she had become. 

“Green” she said quietly.

Toni looked up and now Cheryl’s body, focusing on her pussy, it was dripping. Maybe she didn’t need the lube after all she thought. "Bend over the counter, spread your legs.”

Toni didn’t wait for Cheryl to comply, she gripped the back of the redhead’s neck, pushing it down until she was bent over the sink, Toni kicked Cheryl’s ankles lightly making sure she spread herself open for the brunette.

Toni moved her hand to her girlfriend’s throat, encouraging her to watch them through the mirror, the brunette squeezed Cheryl’s throat lightly. "This okay?" Toni asks.

“Green” Cheryl croaked. 

"Watch," Toni demanded "Look daddy while she fucks her good girl.”

Cheryl moaned, eyes meeting with Toni’s through the mirror as she lines the tip of the strap-on with the redheads soaking entrance. Cheryl braced herself, fingers wrapping around the edge of the sink, Toni thrusted in without warning, the redhead groaned with pleasure feeling her daddy’s cock hit all the right spots, she hadn’t been taken like this in months, she screwed her eyes shut.

Toni had worked up a rhythm, hips moving on their own accord into Cheryl’s ass. But she had stopped mid thrust when she had locked up from her ministrations to see Chery with eyes closed. Toni gripped the girls throat tighter.

"Watch,” Toni demanded.

“Please, daddy please I’m sorry” Cheryl whined.

Toni moved her other hand down Cheryl’s back, she smacked the redhead’s ass hard before grabbing the redheads hip, thrusting into her at a punishing pace. 

Toni was hitting that special spot inside of Cheryl with every thrust, the redhead was seeing stars, on the verge of cumming. Her legs are weak and trembling, she couldn’t control her moans, and she could feel the wetness seeping out of her pussy. There was a delicious build up in her core and when Toni hits it over and over again, constantly, deliberately, there is nothing Cheryl can do but fall forward and watch, her nipples dragged along the counter with every thrust, she tilts her hips up making the cock slip deeper inside herself.

"You close?" Toni asks, panting.

"yes, daddy" Cheryl meets Toni's gaze in the mirror through her half-lidded eyes, she is close, so close she just needs pressure on her clit. Toni must have read her mind, the brunette hand slips away from her throat moving down to her clit rubbing one, twice, and the redhead screams out Toni’s name, cumming hard.

Cheryl’s body thrashed between the sink and her girlfriend, clear fluid flows out of the redhead’s pussy, drenching Toni’s thighs. The smaller girl can’t help but moan at the sight of Cheryl’s flowing cum, she has never ever made her squirt before.

Toni laughed softly as Cheryl looks mortified at her cum covering the dildo and the brunette thighs. The redhead turns her head for a kiss and attempts to apologize. Toni cut her off by biting her lip and slowly pulling the dildo out of the redhead.

Cheryl stands up and lets herself fall back onto Toni, her head falling back against the brunette's shoulder. "Look, Baby" Toni' whispered "Look how hot we are."

So Cheryl does, her skin is flushed and covered lightly in sweat. A clear bead catches her eye as it rolls down from her collarbone, down between her boobs and comes to a stop at her belly button, she lower's her gaze to where Toni’s hands are, resting on her hips. They did look hot but Cheryl was distracted by the feeling of the dildo pressing into her thigh.

"Say it" Toni said, Cheryl could see her smirking through the mirror.

"Fine," Cheryl’s eyes roll, “I’m a bottom.”

“And?” Toni pried. 

“I like to be dominated” Cheryl huffed, “Occasionally and only a little bit.” 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s phone off the bathroom counter and snapped a photo of the two of them through the mirror, never wanting to forget this moment. “Down on your knees baby girl” Toni quirked.

Cheryl obeyed putting her hands-on Toni’s thighs as she kneeled, slowly sliding her tongue along the base of the dildo, bringing her lips upward toward the tip, licking up her own cum, Toni gasped quietly as the redhead reached the tip and sealed her lips around it like a lollipop, her eyes closed in pleasure as she sucked the head into her mouth.

Cheryl and Toni had previously spoken about this, it was one of Toni’s ‘kinks’ the brunette loved watching Cheryl give her a blow job and the redhead didn’t mind doing it, she liked giving Toni a show, it made her feel sexy. 

Especially on days like today, when Toni would record her, it encouraged the redhead to put on a show, she sucked gently from base to tip and this time, taking all of Toni’s cock into her mouth and sucked, she gripped the base firmly in her fist and pressed downward creating a grinding friction against Toni’s clit.

Cheryl kissed the tip lightly with pursed lips as she looked up at the camera through heavy eyelashes, making sure Toni got the visual of her cock against her mouth, she slowly took the length into her mouth inch by inch. Toni’s hand gathered her hair, yanking it slightly. 

Toni thrusted her hips into the redhead’s mouth, she couldn’t control herself. She was so close, the friction against her clit was delicious, a few moments later and Cheryl was gagging around the cock as it slipped into her throat and Toni couldn’t help but cum at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Get on the bed, all fours now!" Toni demanded, recovering from her orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone seems to be for gp!Toni, but would you guys want her in a smut series (like this one) or incorporated into an actual fic? (the fic would have smut in it)
> 
> Let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr @grxywrites!


	13. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is good with her words *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Also once again I haven't checked it for mistakes or even re-read it to see if it made sense, so feel free to tell me it sucks!

One thing Cheryl admired about Toni was her work ethic, the brunette always scores over 80% on her exams, always has her assessments in on time and does all of her homework, this is something the redhead struggles with. Cheryl has always been bright even when she was little, never needing to work hard to succeed, Toni on the other hand had to always be working hard and making sure she was up to date on her work otherwise she would fall behind.

Cheryl loved that Toni worked hard and cares about her education, but it was incredibly frustrating, especially now they have their final exams. The brunette was stubborn and determined to make something of herself, she had a strict study guide to follow, plus she was helping Sweet Pea and Fangs study as well.

And because of her work ethic, Toni is still at the library at 5pm on a Friday, working on her English paper that was due on Monday. Any other day this would be fine, Cheryl would have probably joined her but right now the redhead was still incredibly horny from Toni teasing her all day. The redhead had planned on jumping the smaller girl’s bones as soon as they got home from school.

Which is why Cheryl was incredibly disappointed when she arrived home and saw a text message from the brunette;

****  
_TT <3: @ Library working :( won’t be home till 6 xx_  


Cheryl decided to be productive whilst awaiting her girlfriend’s arrival home, she wrote a grocery list, she also changed their crumb-filled bed sheets for some fresh ones, walked around the apartment and put everything into order, she finally showered and shaved, but even after all of that only half an hour had past.

Sighing, she looked at her phone, 5:27pm, Cheryl decided to check in on her girlfriend;

**_Cheryl <3: Do you think you might be able to head home early, there is a present waiting for you for working so hard ;)_ **

**_TT <3: I wish baby :( Only 2 more paragraphs and I’ll be home Xx_ ** ****

Toni sent a selfie of her pouting, with her books and notes in full view and her right cheek resting on her arm. Cheryl thought she looked adorable.

****  
_Cheryl <3:_ It’s Friday night daddy, you could be doing me instead ;)  


****

Cheryl had decided to send back a picture of her lying down in their bed, also pouting as well as showing off her cleavage and throat, purposely teasing her girlfriend. Toni bites her lip at the sight of the redhead, even when she’s just laying around her girlfriend is still the most attractive woman Toni has ever met.

****

**_TT <3:_ ** **_I really want to, but I have to finish this paper :( xx_ **

****

****

**_Cheryl <3: _ ** **_Such a hard worker. Come get your reward for your good behaviour? ;)_ **

****

****

**_TT <3: _ ** **_Baby girl ill make sure it with the wait, have patience xx_ **

****

****

****

**_Cheryl <3: I’ve been waiting all day daddy :( Pls come home and fuck me_ **

****

****

**_TT <3: Maybe you could send me some encouragement to work faster? ;)_ **

****

Cheryl smirked at her phone, debating with herself about what she should do.

****

Toni did not expect to receive a mirror selfie of Cheryl in a matching lacy black lingerie set, the redhead was posed deliberately to highlight her cleavage and had the sexiest smirk on her face, her lips were luscious and shiny. God Toni wanted to fuck her.

****

**_TT <3:_ ** **_So sexy babe, I promise I’ll be home by 6 ;) Xx_ **

****

As if Cheryl was reading her mind, another text came through. Toni groans quietly, the next picture was a close-up of the redhead’s boobs under the lace, Toni could definitely see hard nipples. The brunette wanted nothing more than to suck and nibble on them, but all she could do was clench her thighs together and hurry to pack away her books.

****

Cheryl sent another, a mirror shot with Cheryl kneeling on top of the bed, biting her lip looking straight towards the mirror, her wonderful ass on full display just for Toni’s eyes. Her clit twitched, she was so turned on.

****

**_TT <3: Fuck I love your ass baby girl, I’m walking to my bike now Xx_ **

****

This time Cheryl sent a short video, she was suggestively taking off her underwear, Toni could see her girlfriends glistening wetness covering the black lace.

****

  ** _Cheryl <3:_** ** _You’re taking too long. I’m starting without you, but we can finish together ;)_**

****

Toni groaned again this time in frustration, she checks her phone again before she starts her bike up. Another three pictures, one of Cheryl’s legs spread open and hand drifting along the edge of her thigh. The other was of her boobs, on full display and the last one was of her long, pale fingers slick and glistening with the redhead’s own wetness.

****

Toni has never drove so fast in her life, finally reaching the Pembrooke and taking two stairs at a time, running as fast as she could to reach her girlfriend. She's all sweaty when she gets to the front door, fumbling for her keys.

****

She hurries to their bedroom stopping in the door way, admiring the sight of her girlfriend who was in a not-so-scandalous position, laying on top of the bed, Cheryl was simply wearing absolutely nothing and her hands were wandering over her body.

****

“You tease!” Toni shouted, Cheryl laughed at the smaller girl who was panting and lightly sweating. The brunette started to strip herself of her clothes, shaking her head at the redhead. “The photos?” Toni asked, raising her eyebrows.

****

“Old ones” Cheryl said moving to kiss the brunette, pulling at her hand and leading her onto the bed, the two of them kneeling together, “I have an idea, if you still want to..”

****

“Yes, yes I still want to” Toni said abruptly, “what do you have in mind?”

****

“Well I want you…totellmehowtomasturbate” Cheryl was biting her lip. Toni didn’t even bother to respond instead just raising her eyebrows at the redhead, “Tell me how to masturbate.” Cheryl said slowly.

****

“I’m 100% in but where did this idea come from?” Toni asked. Cheryl just shrugged her shoulders and smirked at the brunette.

****

“Let’s start?” Cheryl asked, Toni nodded her head and moved to touch the redhead “NO, no don’t touch me, just tell me.” Toni met Cheryl’s eyes and gulped, nodding her head trying to think of something.

****

“Are your nipples hard?” Toni asked her voice shaky, Cheryl gave her a sympathetic smile and look down at her own naked body and obviously hard nipples, “Right, well run your fingers over them.”

****

Cheryl obeyed bringing her left hand up to her own breast, skimming her fingers against her nipple, “Pinch them baby, roll them between your fingers.” Toni husked, Cheryl moaned as she squeezed her nipple hard.

****

“That feels good, doesn’t it baby?” Toni said, her voice thick with lust.

****

“Yes.” Cheryl answered breathlessly, pinching her nipples, still rolling them between her fingers “Please Daddy.”

****

“Do you want to know what I would be doing if we were actually fucking right now?” Toni asked running her tongue across her lips as she spoke, her eyes stuck following the movements of her girlfriend’s hands.

****

“Well I would have your nipples between my lips by now, sucking on them, flicking them with my tongue and biting down on your breast before sliding down your stomach. I love the way you taste, I would fuck you by sucking on your clit, I wouldn’t wait to taste your pussy.” Toni moaned.

****

Cheryl let out a desperate moan, her hips rocking upwards sharply as her fingernails dug down into the skin of her own chest. “Please daddy, I need more.”

****

“You need my fingers between your legs don’t you baby?” Toni asked licking her lips at the memories of running the pads of her fingers across Cheryl’s dripping pussy, “I would bury them inside your pussy than I would fuck you hard.”

****

“Yes please.” Cheryl answered with a moan, moving her hand down to her thighs and rocked her hips upwards into the air, “I’m soaked TT.”

****

“Are you dripping for me like a good girl?” Toni asked her voice low, her eyes glued to the redheads glistening pussy.

****

Cheryl didn’t answer instead just nodding while she waits for her next direction from Toni, “I want to you to touch yourself for me, slide your fingers inside your pussy and tell me how wet you are.”

****

Cheryl’s fingers slid along the ridges of her hipbones, teasing herself before settling between her thighs, “my fingers are drenched.” Cheryl groaned, bucking her hips upwards into her fingers, feeling her fingers slip over her clit before circling around her own entrance teasingly.

****

“Go inside baby,” Toni instructed softly, moving her own hand down to her pussy, rubbing her own clit while watching her girlfriend.

****

Cheryl moaned loudly, pushing two fingers inside of herself, entering slightly before pulling away to circle around her clit. She circled repeatedly than entered herself again, a moan rising out of her chest as her pussy clenched around her fingers. “Fuck,” Cheryl groaned loudly rocking against her fingers.

****

Toni grunted in reply, thrusting two fingers easily inside her own pussy, rubbing the palm of her hand against her clit, “I want you to rub your clit for me baby.”

****

“Yes.” Cheryl answered her right hand drifted down her body to slide between her thighs, rubbing her own clit and fucking herself at the same time as her girlfriend.

****

Cheryl was working hard to bring herself to an orgasm, her left hand thrusting inside as her right swirled endless circles around her clit. The redhead was quickly approaching the edge of her orgasm, Cheryl screamed Toni’s name as she cums.

****

Toni’s eyes were glued to her girlfriend, letting the redheads sound wash over her as she worked her hand between her thighs, fingers thrusting inside hard the heel of her hand pushing against her clit as she rocked back against the thrusts of her fingers. “That was so fucking hot” Toni murmured softly, biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to contain the volume of her moans. “Help me cum baby please.”

****

Cheryl moved her fingers out of her pussy and brought them to Toni’s lips, the brunette sucked the delicious cum off of them, Toni’s hips bucked, moaning as she taste her girlfriend her pussy clenched around her fingers, trapping them inside her body and Toni screamed through her orgasm, Cheryl’s name on the tip of her tongue.

****

Cheryl loved the sound of Toni’s soft pants, “Fuck baby,” Toni groaned as she slowly pulled her fingers out of her pussy, bringing them up to Cheryl’s mouth to clean the cum off of them before collapsing back into the pillows. “That was… Fuck.”

****

Cheryl laughed in response, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed into their bed “Just think how much better it will be when we actually fuck” she said.

****

“Oh, I am.” Toni answered her voice a soft purr, “Quick power nap than round 2?”

****

“God, yes” Cheryl murmured, “love you.”

****

Toni smiled laying down onto her side and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist bringing them closer together “love you too.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I haven't written the final chapter yet, so give me some Ideas about what you want to see. Comment down below to check out my Tumblr @grxywrites !
> 
> Also the Riverdale writers need to leave my bi babies alone :(


	14. Motiv8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl can't focus so Toni lends a helping hand. *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had 4 hours of sleep and no caffeine! So this isn't my best work.
> 
> I haven't checked for mistakes or even to see if it makes sense, so let me know if it sucks!

Cheryl rolled her eyes and put her head on the table below her as Mrs Incontro started writing more math equations on the board, she couldn’t concentrate. Math had never been her favourite subject but lately paying attention was more difficult than ever.

These last few weeks especially, to any of her classmates her actions might have seemed natural; but these past months, having Toni as her girlfriend, the redhead just couldn’t help but feel horny, she had a consistent sex drive.

“Cheryl! You okay?” Toni quietly hissed from behind her.

Cheryl sat up straighter hearing Toni’s voice behind her also she felt a pen dig into back.

“Stop,” Cheryl mouthed towards the brunette, spinning around to face her. She didn’t need to focus on Toni right now, she needed to focus on her work. But watching Toni’s eyebrows crinkle and the confused look on her face, Cheryl melted pulling out her phone indicating for Toni to text her.

“Ms Blossom! Turn around and face the board now.” Mrs Incontro yelled.

**_TT <3: What’s wrong?? xx_ **

**_Cheryl <3: Just really bored :(_ **

**_TT <3: Anything I can do to make the time go by quicker ;)_ **

Cheryl couldn’t help but think back to last night…

Cheryl buried her face into her hands. Last night initially started out innocent, Cheryl was helping Toni sort through photographs she had taken for the Blue and Gold.

That was until Toni had moved her hand down to Cheryl centre, rubbing her sweet fingers against the fabric of her underwear pressing against her clit. Cheryl didn’t even think of covering her mouth that night and she couldn’t bite back her moans as Toni rubbed her to orgasm, and then fucked her hard with their favourite strap on. Which is why the redhead was stuck in this predicament. The thought of Toni touching her was turning her on in class to the point where she couldn’t focus.

Cheryl gasped as Toni poked a pen into her back again, the redhead turned around again to see the smaller girl looking at her with confusion.

“What?” Cheryl whispered.

“Girls at the back! Is my lesson disturbing your conversation?” Mrs Incontro asked sarcastically, startling both girls into facing the front.

Both girls rolled their eyes at the teacher, “Do we have a problem lady’s?”

“Yes ma’am,” Toni answered loudly, cutting the redhead off. “Cheryl’s not feeling unwell.”

“Is this true Ms Blossom?” Mrs Incontro said with a booming voice.

“…Yes” Cheryl said hesitantly.

“Maybe I should take her to the nurse?” Toni suggested.

Mrs Incontro sighed and nodded at the couple, the two girls moved quickly to pack away their books and hurry out of the class. They walked down the hallway, Toni tugging Cheryl into the girl’s bathroom so they could talk in private.

“What’s wrong?” Toni asked, pulling Cheryl closer towards her. The redhead looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, not wanting to admit how desperate she was for the brunette.

“I’m… horny,” Cheryl mumbled looking away from the brunette, who was now trying to not laugh at her confession, Cheryl swatted Toni’s arm, “Don’t laugh at me, you’re not the one that’s dripping wet in the middle of math!” Cheryl hissed.

Toni was taken back by this, “So let’s go home” the brunette said abruptly, trying to lead Cheryl out of the bathroom.

“We can’t skip school again TT” Cheryl pleaded.

Toni groaned, “So you want to have sex at school? Again?” Cheryl hummed and leaned in kissing the brunette lightly, teasing her.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” Toni joked.

Cheryl growled and pushed Toni up against the sinks, “You’re lucky I’m also horny,” Toni muttered against the redhead’s thick lips, they kissed gently at first than Toni knotted her fists in Cheryl’s shirt, pulling their bodies harder together. Cheryl groaned softly and then circled her arms around the brunette waist.

“Shit,” Toni hissed and pulled away from Cheryl, “Let’s stop wasting time, the bell will go any minute.” Cheryl nodded yes, and Toni help lift her onto the sink bench, moving her lips down, scraping her teeth against the redhead’s pulse point.

“Make sure you stay quiet baby, wouldn’t want anyone to hear you” Toni groaned and reached under her girlfriend’s skirt to pull down her underwear. Toni grips Cheryl’s thighs, spreading them impossibly wide, the redhead’s pussy was dripping for her. Toni didn’t wait or tease, no build up, she just thrusts two fingers into Cheryl, pushing them in deep and then thrusting slowly.

Cheryl moans and is anything but quiet, Toni scissors her fingers ever so slightly, eyes closed, and lips parted, relishing the heat and wetness surrounding her fingers, she settles in between Cheryl's legs, hips in place to help boost her thrusting hand. She pumps into the redhead hard and slow. Cheryl swallows a moan as she looks into Toni's brown eyes.

“Good girl, remember to stay quiet baby” Toni moaned.

Cheryl nods furiously, moaning again at the delicious feeling of Toni’s fingers inside her, grabbing at the brunette’s ass pulling them closer together. Toni couldn’t help but laugh and leaned in for a kiss and the redhead feels so good underneath her, pulsing around Toni’s fingers.

Toni slides another finger into Cheryl, stretching her deliciously moving her thumb to press firmly against her clit. The redhead was trying to stifle her moan, tries to swallow it down, but is unable to do so, and it comes out strangled, needy, and entirely too loud.

Toni rolls her eyes, they are bound to get caught, but she is secretly enjoying Cheryl's inability to remain silent. “Cheryl, baby use my fingers, fuck yourself,” Toni gasps.

Cheryl wonders if she should feel embarrassed about how wet she is, Toni watches as the redhead leans back and starts rolling her hips, getting a feel for Toni’s fingers at this new angle, she won’t last long.

Cheryl had her eyes closed, fucking herself on the brunette’s hand. Toni is vivid, watching the redhead thrust against her, Toni adores the wet sound Cheryl’s pussy is making as she fucks herself, the way her breasts bounce with the effort of her hips, her skin glistening with sweat. Toni can’t keep still any longer and matches Cheryl’s thrusts with her own. Cheryl is moaning as Toni curls her fingers just right.

She feels Cheryl’s pussy clench around her fingers, her body goes still for a moment as her orgasm hits her, but she comes with a scream of Toni’s name. A scream that the brunette is sure will echo down the hallway. Cheryl collapses forward leaning on top of her, limbs heavy and weak, Toni pulls out her fingers slowly from Cheryl.

The bell roars through the room, breaking them out of their trance, “Okay fuck it, let’s go home” Cheryl pants moving quickly to fix her clothes and make-up.

“Well,” Toni chuckled, “when you say it so romantically.”

Cheryl leaned in for another kiss, then tugged at Toni’s hand and leading her through the crowded hallways towards her red convertible, the redhead scrambled over to the driver’s side, slipping behind the wheel in a less than graceful fashion.

Toni could feel the vibrations from the engine running through the entire car, her thighs were tingling at the feeling and her pussy was dripping wet. The brunette slid down further in her seat and toyed with the button of her jeans before popping it open and sliding the zipper down.

Cheryl was focused on reaching their apartment as quick as possible, but she could see Toni moving suspiciously but not wanting to take her eyes off the road, she asked, “What’re you doing over there, babe?” She knew exactly what Toni was up to.

“Nothing mu...” Toni tried to say but her breath hitched.

Cheryl couldn’t help but looking over at her girlfriend, glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toni’s left hand working insider her jeans, her legs were spread and her head leaning back against the headrest. Cheryl had to tear her eyes away from the brunette.

“Toni you need to stop” Cheryl pleaded.

Toni was letting out little breathy moans that were driving the redhead crazy, “No I don’t want to” Toni smirked.

“If you stop, you can ride my face” Cheryl pleaded again.

Just like that Toni stopped, she moved her hand out of her jeans and intertwined it with her girlfriend’s, Cheryl could feel the brunette’s wetness still coating her fingers.

They made it home in record time, not bothering to wait for the elevator they raced up the flights of stairs hand-in-hand, finally reaching the apartment. They rushed towards their bedroom stripping varies items of clothing along the way until they were completely naked.

Cheryl laid down on the bed anticipating her girlfriend, “Are you coming?” She asked.

“Oh, I will be” Toni replied.

“Sit on my face, dork.” Cheryl smirked.

“Are you sure babe? You can just finger me like you always do,” Toni suggested cautiously.

“I want to eat you out,” Cheryl breathed and grabbed the brunette’s hand pulling her forward. Toni didn’t think twice as she shuffled the last few inches closer and lowered herself onto the redhead’s mouth.

Cheryl’s tongue flicked out to tease Toni's clit before lowering down to her dripping entrance, her hot tongue pressed inside the brunette’s pussy. Toni grabbed at the headboard while she trembled, pleasure washing through her. Cheryl moved her hand down from the brunette ass before slipping a finger into her pussy, setting her tongue on Toni’s clit again.

Toni was moaning almost continuously by then, her hips rolling down onto Cheryl’s fingers as she added a second and then a third, stretching hr deliciously. Toni’s hips pressed down into Cheryl's talented tongue. A hard suck at her sensitive nub made the brunette scream, her orgasm bursting through her and making her even wetter around Cheryl's fingers.  
Cheryl buried her face against Toni's slick pussy and licked up all her cum that dripped over her fingers. The smaller girl shuddered above her, Cheryl tugging on Toni’s legs, encouraging her to move down and straddle her hips. Cheryl sat up and kiss her girlfriend, letting her taste herself. The redhead dropped her head to kiss and nip at Toni's nipples, her other hand pushed into her pussy again, curling into her wetness.

Toni was still hot and slick, barely recovered from her previous orgasm. Cheryl’s teeth scraped over her girlfriend’s nipple and pressed her fingers inside her pussy to scraping against her g-spot. Toni was sensitive, so the redhead used her thumb to press light circles into Toni's throbbing clit and switched breasts to tease the other nipple.

“Fuck, yes!” Toni moaned, arching into her girlfriend.

With a smirk, Cheryl curled her fingers tightly inside Toni's pussy, the brunette clenched around Cheryl’s fingers tightly and moaned with her head thrown back as she came.

“Again?” Cheryl asked still thrusting her fingers into her girlfriend’s pussy.

“Yes, yes, yes please keep going” Toni moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven't decided what I am going write about for the last chapter yet.
> 
> Let me know what you guys want to see in my gp!Toni smut series in the comments below or on my Tumblr @grxywrites ! 
> 
> Also I'm really bored so feel free to message me and entertain me.


	15. Too Much Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangs and Sweet Pea don't understand why Choni needs condoms if neither of them has a dick *wink* *wink*
> 
> (I know the summaries sucked throughout the whole series, this chapter in particular. Sorry about that I'll work on it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The final chapter!
> 
> As always I didn't check it for mistakes or to see if it even made sense! 
> 
> Also let me know if the series sucked or if you liked it and if you want me to continue writing!
> 
> Warnings: Chapter contain anal, if your not into that, sorry I guess.

The education system is a joke, Cheryl and Toni were both aware of that. But it somehow still manages to fall to an all-time low by making teenagers who were almost all sexually active sit through a sex ed class discussing why abstinence is the best choice.

Now sex ed in theory is great but it failed miserably, the only good part is when at the end they hand out condoms. Of course, Reggie grabs handfuls like the dickhead he is and stuffs them into his bag, looking around and winking at the girls surrounding him. The rest of the boys are more conscious, only grabbing a few before passing the rest forward to their peers. 

Mr Chadwick had a shameful glare watching the girls grab the condoms before quickly passing the bowl away, it made Cheryl uneasy, but Toni wanted to grab some so they could avoid having the awkward encounter at the store when having to buy condoms, but she didn’t want anyone questioning or becoming curious of their sex life. 

Toni turned to Sweet Pea and Fangs who were sitting to her right, bored out of their minds and whispered, “I need you guys to grab some for me.” They both turned to face, looking at her like she was speaking another language.

“Why?” Sweet Pea asked turning to face Fangs “You aren’t sleeping with guys, are you? I thought you and Cheryl were exclusive?” This caught Cheryl’s attention, looking up from her phone turning to join the conversation.

“I’ll explain later! Just grab them please” Toni snapped. 

So Sweet Pea and Fangs made themselves look like cocky assholes by grabbing handfuls of condoms and stuffing them into their bags, having their classmates look at them, judging them just for Toni.

The bell finally rang, and Mr Chadwick dismisses them for their lunch break, Fangs and Sweet Pea followed behind Cheryl and Toni who were walking over to the lunch tables. “So, what’s the deal? Why do you want condoms?” Sweet Pea asks. 

“For sex, now hand them over” Toni declared. 

The boys looked towards Cheryl, their faces were scrunched up with confusion, “Toni and I are exclusive, and we need the condoms for when we have sex with toys” Cheryl sighed. 

“Toys?” Sweet Pea said still confused before realizing what the redhead meant, he scrunched his face up slightly and Fangs just laughed at him. “Fine but we need to distribute them fairly.”

The boys emptied their bags onto the table and counted, there were twenty-seven condoms the math was double checked by Cheryl, “Nine each” She said moving to grab her fair share. 

“Your math isn’t right,” Sweet Pea stated.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Toni and I share, fair remember?”  
Fangs tried to make the situation a little less awkward, “So what are your plans for tonight?” he asked the couple, he failed miserably as Toni waved the condoms in front of his face, oh. 

“Right well, have fun” Fangs said, “and be safe” Sweet Pea added winking at the girls. 

That afternoon the two girls arrived home after cheer practice, they were exhausted, and their bodies ached, “I’m going to shower, want to join?” Cheryl asked her girlfriend. Toni just nodded and followed Cheryl into their bathroom. 

Cheryl closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tiled wall, letting the water run over her aching body. “Are you wet?” Toni asks and drags her hands over the redhead’s hips and ass all the way down her thighs, encouraging them apart.

Toni swiped her fingers through her girlfriend’s pussy, she kissed Cheryl and turned them, backing the redhead underneath the running water. They were kissing slowly both too tired to make any advances, Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand making her stop the movement between her legs. The brunette sighed and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist, kissing her gently before moving to grab their soap. 

They slept for three hours, napping until it was dark outside. It was peaceful, that was until Toni felt Cheryl move to straddle her, the redhead kiss her lips lightly and then moved down to her jaw, and then to her neck. Cheryl started nibbling on Toni’s sweet spot right below her ear, the brunette moaned opening her eyes to watch her girlfriend. Cheryl sat up again and grinded her wet pussy onto the brunette stomach, the two girls had fallen asleep naked after their shower. Cheryl arched her back when she felt Toni’s hands move to her ass.

“I want your cock daddy,” Cheryl moaned, grinning down at the brunette below her. 

Toni flipped Cheryl onto her back, kissing her quickly before moving to get the strap-on and condoms, once satisfied that the dildo was secure, Toni walked back over to the bed and slapped Cheryl’s perky ass, “You’re on top baby girl” Toni said moving to lay down next to the redhead. Cheryl rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. 

Cheryl moved over and straddled Toni’s hips and positioned her centre over the condom-clad dildo. The redhead slowly sank down onto the toy, she could feel Toni shudder below her. Cheryl gipped the headboard using it to steady herself, moaning as the dildo hit her g-spot as she thrust onto it. 

Toni Lexa began pumping her hips in time with Cheryl's thrust to increase the pleasure the dildo was creating. Cheryl couldn’t help but screamed in response, the brunette moved one of her hands to her clit and rubbed furiously as she continued to fuck her. Cheryl moaned loudly, biting down on Toni's shoulder as she shuddered with her intense orgasm.

They both slowed their movements as Cheryl’s orgasm subsided, they kissed slowly at first then gradually becoming more heated as Cheryl finally removed the dildo from her pussy and turned to reposition herself onto all fours. 

Toni got the not-so-subtle hint and kneeled behind the redhead, positioning the dildo at the entrance of Cheryl's pussy, she moved backwards, slipping the toy into her own soaked pussy. Toni grabbed Cheryl's hips before thrusting deep inside the redhead. She set a punishing pace thrusting in and out, slapping Cheryl's ass.

“Baby, do you want me to finger your ass?” Toni asked breathless.

Cheryl moaned and nodded her head, she reached over to their bedside table and grabbed the lube, Toni continued to thrust into Cheryl’s pussy as she quickly put lube onto her fingers and wiped the extra onto the redhead asshole.

Slowly enough not to hurt but rough enough to feel fantastic, Toni slid one of her fingers into Cheryl's ass, she continued fucking her from behind with the strap on, enjoying the sight of the dildo disappearing into her pussy. The brunette pressed her fingers forward more and then began thrusting gently as she felt Cheryl's muscles relax for her. Sensing that the redhead was about to fall over the edge, Toni thrusted another finger into her tight ass and used her free hand to rub circles on Cheryl's clit as she doubles her efforts with her hips to make her fall apart completely.

Toni was grunting with effort while Cheryl moaned and screamed in pleasure. Shudders racked her body the redhead’s body after every single muscle in her tensed momentarily, Toni slowed her movements help coax her girlfriend through her orgasm. 

As Cheryl's breathing started to return to normal, Toni removed her fingers from her ass and slid the dildo out of her pussy causing one final moan to come from the redhead. Cheryl slumped forward, her limbs were weak she didn’t think she could move if she tried. She watched the brunette slip the condom off and fling it in the direction of their bin, missing obviously. 

“Round two?” Toni asked, placing small kisses along her girlfriend’s spine.

Cheryl moaned, “Yes, I want you to fuck my ass with your cock.”

It was Toni’s turn to moan this time, “Do you want me to change into the smaller dildo?” she asks.

“No I can take it,” Cheryl said with a husky voice. 

Toni moved to place a new condom on the toy, she spread lube over the length and helped Cheryl moved to lay on her back, the brunette grabbed the taller girl’s ankles lifting them to rest on her shoulders. She placed the tip of the dildo against Cheryl’s tight ass hole.

Cheryl wasn’t too worried, they have had anal sex like this before plenty of times, but they had always used the smaller toy. This was probably seven inches and thicker than the other one, the redhead knew she could handle it. She squeezed her eyes shut when he felt the thick tip slowly press into her, Toni didn’t go too deep at first, only thrusting three inches into her slowly, letting her girlfriend get used to the size.  
Toni gradually thrusted the toy deeper, sliding the whole thing in without stopping until the toy was buried in Cheryl’s ass. The redhead let out a long drawn out moan as the dick completely filled her, Toni slowly thrusted building up a rhythm that Cheryl would enjoy.

“Do you need my fingers baby?” Toni asked panting as she fucks into the redhead.

“Yes daddy!” Cheryl moaned in response.

Toni moved one of hands down to Cheryl’s clit, circling it at a vicious pace as she thrust into her ass, she could fell the redhead clench around the toy, making it harder for the brunette to thrust, “Are you close?” Toni asked, enthusiastically speeding up her thrust and dug her nails into Cheryl’s thigh. 

“Yes! Yes I’m close” Cheryl pleaded, “don’t stop!”

Toni thrusted in Cheryl extra hard and just like that the redhead was screaming her name, clenching onto the toy tight, thrashing on the bed, once her orgasm had past, Cheryl could not move. She had been fucked senseless.

Toni slowly slipped the toy out of her ass, standing up to quickly take off the strap-on. She went and put the condoms in the bin properly, washed her hands and brought her girlfriend a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

Toni laid down in the bed next to Cheryl, who was still coming down from her intense orgasm, “I think I might need another shower” Cheryl joked, “but I don’t think I could stand up.” 

Toni just laughed at the redhead, moving to cuddle into her side. “More importantly, what’as for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it! Im done, Im finished!
> 
> I will be taking a break from writing so I can focus on my school work but I will be back with a whole new gp!Toni smut series in two weeks time! 
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr @grxywrites, keep me company, keep me motivated & tell me what you want to see in the new series. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and giving me kudos! I really appreciate it.


	16. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please give it a read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, hope i can make it up to everyone!

Hello people of the internet! After a much need break I have decided I would like to start writing fanfic again. 

The thing is i’m not really into choni as much as I used to be. I would love some suggestions or prompts to write. As well as recommendations to shows or movies featuring wlw relations.

I’m really open to anything I just want to start writing again. 

So if you feel inclined please let me know what you want to see in the comments below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways let’s all hope for the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if it sucks. Also check out my Tumblr @grxywrites, send me some anons or something like that.


End file.
